Forget Me Not
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: Kagome sacrifices her happiness for the man she loves, returning to her time forever, but not without sharing one night of passion to cherish always. Little does Inuyasha know that he left Kagome with more than memories. Off-canon post-manga. Inu/Kag
1. Sweet child of mine…

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Winner! 2nd Place Best Lemon, Inuyasha Fanguild 2nd Term 2011<p>

Winner! 3rd Place Best Inu/Kag Romance, Inuyasha Fanguild 2nd Term 2011

Winner! 2nd Place for Best Lemon, Feudal Association 4th Quarter 2011

A/N: (please read if you don't want to be caught off guard by certain things)

This story concept is _old_…and parts of it have been collecting dust in a little used folder on my computer for several years now. I've tweaked it a tiny bit to make it seem more updated, more like a post-manga story, but it is extremely off-canon in two very important ways. In _this _universe, Kikyou never fell a second time at Naraku's hands, and the undead miko remained an ally of sorts throughout the final battle, witnessing, and participating in, the dark hanyou's destruction. The second most important twist between this universe and Canon is that Kagome was never temporarily sucked into the jewel, nor did she wish it away. Like in so many off-canon post-Naraku stories written prior to the completion of the manga, upon the dark hanyou's destruction Kagome was left with a completed, purified Shikon no Tama in her hand. This story is a what-if scenario based upon an ending following those rules. For those of you who might be a bit squeamish at the notion, I will also warn you that this story has some Inu/Kik moments, but if you can stomach that, I think you will be pleased in the end. Ultimately, this is an Inu/Kag story.

Also, on a side note, there are some details in this story that I know are not consistent with true Japanese culture, though I am hardly the first person to "Americanize" Japan in their fanfics. I am aware of the cultural inaccuracies, but like I said this story was written, at least in part, several years ago, when I was less knowledgeable on the subject than I am now, and I didn't want to rewrite the parts already completed. This is a fantasy, not a cultural documentary. Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 1 – Sweet child of mine…

The streets of Tokyo were always busy at that hour. She _knew_ that. So why, oh why, had she agreed to meet Eri for lunch? She would be lucky if she got back to work on time.

Pulling into the first available parking space she saw, Kagome ran as fast as her twenty-year-old legs would carry her. Rounding the corner, she typed her code into the keypad, and smiled when the display read "Higurashi Kagome has clocked back in from lunch at 1:00pm."

"Phew" she sighed aloud, wiping her brow.

"Out jogging again, Higurashi?" came a friendly voice from behind, and she turned to smile at her boss.

"Hey Hojo." she greeted with a friendly bow, "Sorry, but you know how Eri is." she attempted to explain, "I think she was still talking as I drove off."

Chuckling, the museum supervisor gave his long-time friend a hug, then shoved a rather dorky hat upon her head.

"Ugh, whose idea was this thing, anyway?" Kagome asked while pointing to headpiece.

It was your standard Western-style baseball cap, except it was _bright _yellow, with the museum's logo on the front in _bright _red. The idea was so a straggler from the tour group could more easily find their guide, but still…

"My uncle," Hojo answered with a wink, his uncle happening to be the curator of the museum, which explained why he had been brought in as a supervisor at such a young age. "But I wouldn't complain." Hojo added, a bit more seriously. "He did us both a huge favor, hiring you on just my word. The other tour guides are all older, and they all went to college." he pointed out.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" she mumbled sarcastically with a friendly wave as she headed down toward the front entrance, where the next group of tourists awaited their guide.

Honestly, Kagome loved her job, despite the ridiculously embarrassing hat she was forced to wear. She loved that she got to spend her days in the history museum. She loved that she got to share her knowledge of the Feudal era, and actually speak of the time as if she had truly been there. If only they knew…

Hojo's uncle had been more than a little reluctant to hire such a young, single mother, with only her high school diploma, from being _home _schooled, no less…but Hojo had managed to convince him that she was one in a million and to give her a chance. Only Hojo knew the truth about her family status, more or less. While he didn't know the _true _story, everyone else at the museum, including his uncle, thought that she had been married at age sixteen with her family's permission and that her husband had later died in a car accident. Hojo kept the secret of her dishonor to himself, and for that she was eternally grateful, considering he would be within his rights to look down on her for what he believed to have really happened…a mere love tryst with a boyfriend who had then moved away.

Fortunately for her career, it had turned out that Hojo's faith in her historical knowledge had been well placed. She had been able to catch up on her grades throughout high school since she'd studied at home, only going into a real classroom for the occasional test, and she had actually graduated near the top of her class. She had never lost her love for the Sengoku jidai and had studied it often, becoming quite the expert on the time period. Hojo's uncle absolutely loved Kagome's passion, the way she interacted with the people, and the way she spoke of youkai as if they had actually existed, rather than merely referring to them as either 'myth' or 'legend' as his other guides tended to do. He was especially glad that the girl knew English. They had nearly just as much foot traffic from foreign tourists as they did from local elementary schools, and so English comprehension was actually a museum requirement. He wouldn't have been able to do his nephew any favors if Kagome hadn't been bi-lingual, but just because she'd been home schooled, it apparently didn't mean that she'd missed out on any of her required education, as everyone was quick to discover.

Smiling at the group of mostly American tourists, Kagome adjusted her baseball cap, if you could call it that, and began the tour.

"Five hundred years ago, in the Warring States period, when demons roamed freely…"

~o~O~o~

Pulling up to the shrine, Kagome got out of her car, aiming the remote thingy behind her as she climbed the stairs, ensuring her car made the *beep beep* sound that indicated it had locked.

"Hey sis…" said a thirteen-year-old Souta on his way to a friend's house.

"Hey…" she greeted sleepily. Work was fun, but it was always good to be home.

Was it just her imagination, or were there more stairs than there used to be? Shaking her head, she smiled when the house finally came into sight. Bed…bed sounded _very _good right about now, she thought, as she opened the front door.

"Mama!" squealed an excitable little three-year-old that proceeded to launch herself onto her mother's midsection, clinging for dear life with hands and feet wrapped securely around her back.

"Hello Izayoi…" Kagome greeted with a playfully sarcastic tone of voice, "And how is Velcro-girl doing this evening?" she added with a grin.

The girl released her vice-like grip, for which Kagome was grateful. Already at age three, the quarter-youkai toddler was stronger than most adults.

"Sweetie, I've told you not to jump up on Mommy like that." a new voice said as the woman rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"I sorry Baa-chan."

"That's all right, why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

"Otay!" she squealed, and with an air of enthusiasm, and inhuman speed, the small child quickly scampered up the stairs three at a time.

"Thanks for watching her, Mama." Kagome sighed as she slipped off her shoes and proceeded into the family room.

"Not at all, dear, we're all here to help you."

"I know she's more of a handful than a human child would be. We're going to have to home school her, too. I wish we could just-"

"Kagome, dear, stop worrying. Izayoi is doing just fine. She's a happy child, and she understands that her differences only make her special."

"That's just 'cause she has such a special Obaa-san to help teach her these things."

The two women hugged, then Kagome trudged upstairs to change.

Entering her old childhood bedroom, Kagome sighed audibly. This was her shrine within a shrine. This was her temple, her sanctuary, where she lived with her daughter…_Inuyasha's_ daughter.

No longer did her room contain 'modern' furnishings. Her bed and dresser, her desk and chair, they were all long gone. In their stead was a single, rather large and surprisingly comfortable futon, and an old fashioned chest for storage, like what one might find back in the Sengoku jidai. The room hardly seemed barren, though; the walls were literally tiled with portraits of her friends from the Feudal era. Kagome had taught herself how to draw, the miko insistent on remembering her friends' faces forever. In many ways her room still resembled the room of a teenage girl, with posters of a boy hanging all over, only the sketches were not of a boy, but of an inu-hanyou. It had become Kagome's personal goal to make sure that Izayoi grew up knowing her father's face, something she knew that Inuyasha himself had never known.

Pulling her work clothes from her body, she chucked them into the laundry basket at the bottom of her closet, and proceeded to pick a comfortable blouse and skirt combo to wear for the rest of the evening. Just then, her daughter came happily scampering into the room, showing off her clean hands and face.

"Look Mama! All clean!"

"Hmmm, let me get a closer look, you know Mama's only got human eyes." she said with a smile down at her daughter.

"Hai Hai, Mama's human. Mama's a _pretty _human."

"Pretty huh? Where did you hear that?" she asked, as she turned her daughter's clawed hands over in her own for inspection.

"From Hodo!"

Kagome had to stifle her chuckle at her daughter's mispronunciation of his name. "It's Hojo, sweetie, and when did you see him?" she asked, a little concerned.

"When you were with aunt 'Yumi…" she explained, and Kagome released a small breath. Her dinner with Ayumi last week…it had been dark out. Continuing proudly, Izayoi was careful to watch her pronunciation. "Ho_jo_ came and asked if you were hungry, but Baa-chan said you were with 'Yumi. Then Ho_jo_ said hi to me, said I was pretty just like Mama, then said he'd talk to you later." she relayed matter-of-factly.

Kagome just shook her head. How many times did she have to tell Hojo she wasn't interested? Come to think of it, she did remember Hojo asking her out, yet _again,_ only a few days ago, to which she had once _again_ politely declined. That must have been the 'later' he had mentioned to Izayoi, if his house call had been the week before. Smiling despite her frustration, Kagome at least had to give the boy some credit; he sure was tenacious. He'd given her her space when Izayoi had first been born, but it hadn't been long before he'd started up again, offering 'health products,' or advice, or a shoulder to cry on… Kagome could never tell anyone the _real _reason why Inuyasha was not in the picture, but she had tried her best. She had been quick to disband any and all rumors that he'd either dumped her, or cheated on her. She had said that he'd moved away, _not _that he'd 'abandoned' her, and that Izayoi was actually a result of their farewell to one another, so there was no way her pregnancy had been the reason for his departure. She defended his absence by maintaining even to that day that he was unaware of Izayoi's existence. Still, her friends didn't understand why she didn't just try to contact him. But how do you send word five hundred years into the past?

As Kagome stared down at her young daughter, who was so much smarter than an average three-year-old, she once again took in her _familiar_ features. During the light of day, she was truly her father's daughter. She had silver hair, complete with canine ears, amber eyes, as well as claws and fangs. But thankfully, being only quarter youkai, instead of having merely one night a month when she turned human, like her father, she lost the pull of her youkai blood during _every _night. Hanyou by day, human by night. Kagome had drilled it into her daughter from day-one the importance of never letting anyone see her in the light of day, lest she be taken away from her family. It was horrible to have to instill such fears into such a young child, but it was also very, very necessary, under the circumstances. Things would have honestly been better for Kagome if she'd stayed in the Feudal era. At least there, while hanyou might have been shunned, everyone at least knew what they _were_. In her time…they'd cart her daughter off to some laboratory somewhere…and probably herself as well.

That had been Kagome's greatest fear when she'd first discovered that she was pregnant. As thrilled as she had truly been to learn that Inuyasha had given her a part of himself to keep with her for all time, she had been terrified that her child would be taken away from her. It was for that reason that, after much deliberation, Mrs. Higurashi had entrusted the importance of their shrine's deepest secrets with the long-time family doctor. Dr. Sato hadn't wanted to believe her, at first, except that he knew Mrs. Higurashi was never one for telling tall tales, especially about something so important. It was beyond obvious that the teenage girl he'd treated since _her_ birth was genuinely terrified about the safety of her unborn child. In the end, he had agreed to tend to Kagome at home, using the excuse of their faith and a desire for a 'natural' birth as explanation of why Kagome chose not to go to the hospital.

The birth had taken place in the earliest hours of morning during mid autumn. After all the mental preparation he had given himself regarding whatever the child might possibly look like, Dr. Sato had been both confused and disbelieving when he'd delivered a perfectly normal, healthy human baby girl. But upon registering Kagome's own confusion, and disappointment, he had realized that her story must have been true, after all. Or at least, she had believed it to be true.

**~Flashback~**

Cleaning the baby and wrapping her in a blanket, Dr. Sato handed the infant to the exhausted sixteen-year-old, who looked down on the baby she held both with tears of joy and sorrow in her eyes.

"Maybe…" he started to hypothesize, feeling sorry for Kagome and her obvious disappointment, "Maybe because she's three-quarters human…" he attempted to excuse, hoping to get the girl to see that in the end, this was undoubtedly for the best, whether the story had been true or not.

His words immediately stilled in his throat, however, when upon daybreak in the eastern horizon Kagome felt her baby's aura pulse against her own, as she gasped, and a huge smile spread across her face as before everyone's eyes, the baby's small tuft of midnight hair paled to that of shimmering silver, and her deceivingly human ears morphed and shifted, converting themselves into puppy ears that rested peacefully upon the _top _of the child's head.

"She looks just like him…" Kagome heard her mother breathe with a sigh of relief mixed with trepidation. Relief because she knew Kagome had wanted it that way, though Mrs. Higurashi could not help but to be nervous regarding the child's future in their time.

"Do you have a name?" her grandfather asked her then, and she nodded without hesitation.

All throughout her pregnancy she had known, were it a boy, she would name him after his father, and were it a girl, she would name her after her grandmother.

"Izayoi." she spoke softly.


	2. Memories

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Memories<p>

Kagome watched as the sun dipped below sight, and suddenly, her daughter was changing right before her eyes. Izayoi didn't like her transformations very much, but had learned to live with them, considering she didn't have a choice in the matter. Never having experienced her father's razor sharp night-vision, she didn't know what she was missing in that department, and complained mostly about losing her sense of smell, and hearing…mostly smell.

Kagome secretly relented that she was grateful her daughter looked human on a nightly basis. Though her hanyou days meant that they would be forced to enroll her in home-schooling, Izayoi would at least be able to go out into the world around her after sunset, and experience _most _things a normal child could experience growing up. Already she'd eaten in restaurants, gone to the movies, and played at the park. This next Halloween she would even get to go Trick-or-Treating for the first time, though ironically, that was probably the _one _night when she could've looked like her hanyou-self and gotten away with it.

Kagome had only ever taken Izayoi out in public during the day when absolutely necessary, and it was never a happy experience, for either of them. Besides the fact that Izayoi would always complain about all the smells and the noise, she had to wear a hat over her ears, and usually earned herself questioning stares regarding her hair color. Kagome was worried that one day, somebody would discover that her daughter was not entirely _human, _and as a result, more often than not, the poor child was restricted to the shrine grounds during daylight hours.

It didn't take long for them to discover that her hanyou aspects weren't limited to her physical appearance, either. She could lift at least two hundred pounds (they hadn't tried heavier yet), and she could effortlessly jump up onto the roof, or into the branches of the Goshinboku. She could already rip a fairly large chunk out of any tree with those claws of hers, and that was without using any sort of demonic energy attack, which she apparently hadn't harnessed the ability for yet. Kagome knew that, because she'd had Izayoi practicing. She wasn't about to let her daughter grow up weak. Who was to say that there weren't actually any other youkai still around? But even if there weren't, she should _still _know how to defend herself. It was also important for Izayoi to know how powerful she really was so that she never ended up hurting anybody on accident. She had to learn her power, so she could then learn to _control _her power. After all, inu-youkai were, according to legend, one of the_ most_ powerful of all the youkai. Yes, Izayoi knew what she was. She knew exactly what she was. She knew what and whom her father had been, and _when_ he was from. Kagome had told her the entire story.

As if reading her mother's thoughts, Izayoi suddenly said, "Tell me again Mama."

Glancing down at her now human daughter, she asked, "Tell you what, sweetie?"

"Tell me how Daddy gave Iza to Mama."

"Baby, you know that story…"

"Please?"

Kagome sighed. She'd been telling stories all day, but looking into those deep, chocolate eyes, she caved.

"Okay, just real quickly, then we have to go down for dinner, all right?"

The child nodded her head vigorously, and Kagome couldn't help but to chuckle. Though she always kept her stories more G-rated when she relayed them to her daughter, she remembered every detail of that night with vivid accuracy. She remembered every tear, every scream of passion…

**Approximately four years earlier, or five hundred years earlier, depending on your perspective…**

Their victory was bittersweet. Naraku's defeat meant that those who sought it had achieved their revenge, but it also meant that their time journeying together had come to an end.

Sango and Miroku had plans to settle down together in Kaede's village, the houshi having finally answered _yes _to Sango's question of "And you'll never cheat on me, right?"

Miraculously, Kohaku's life had been spared, and the young taijiya planned on doing whatever he could to make amends for all his previous wrongdoings while under Naraku's control.

Kouga had also moved on, he and Ayame finally getting together to rebuild their lost tribes.

Kikyou had assisted with purifying the jewel, and Naraku, and now, the undead miko stood awkwardly by as Inuyasha checked her reincarnation for injuries.

"I'm fine." Kagome assured him, her scrapes and bruises being nothing serious. But the tone of her voice suggested she was anything but fine.

"Kagome…" he sighed, unsure of where to start, unsure of how to end. He knew she loved him, and a part of him loved her as well, but he had an obligation to uphold, a vow to fulfill, a duty to perform. He had to join Kikyou in Hell.

"Inuyasha…" she spoke, her voice soft and steady, a few rogue tears managing to fall past her eyes, "I want you to live." she whispered.

Kikyou heard her reincarnation's plea but chose to ignore it. Inuyasha had vowed his life to her; she owned him. She had died, and he had not, and now, it was time to correct that error.

"You don't deserve to die." Kagome continued, while Inuyasha hugged her gently, stroking her hair.

"I gave my word." he answered. She merely shook her head 'no' a few times, trying to deny the inevitable. "Kikyou didn't deserve to die, either." he murmured, hoping she'd understand.

"What if…" Kagome sniffled. "What if she were to live once more?"

Kikyou couldn't ignore _that_ comment, and with genuine surprise, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Could you not use the jewel to restore yourself to the flesh?" her 'copy' asked her.

Kikyou just stared at her reincarnation, shocked. Why she would even suggest such a thing? It was obvious that they were rivals for the hanyou's affection, and yet…to suggest such a thing… It clearly wasn't for herself, but for Inuyasha, Kikyou realized. If Kikyou could have her life restored to her, then there would be no need for Inuyasha to die on her behalf.

"But such a wish would encompass the jewel, and you would forever be trapped in your own time." she pointed out, wondering if the girl had truly thought everything through.

At that point, little Shippou chimed in with, "No! Kagome don't leave!" but she motioned to shush Shippou's frantic bellowing, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" in his direction.

"I would rather stay on my side of the well, knowing that Inuyasha was alive and safe in _this _time, than to maintain my ability to visit here, only to be reminded upon each visit that Inuyasha had perished."

Inuyasha just stared at her, mouth agape, his eyes shimmering with the awe he felt towards Kagome's statement.

_When did she get so fucking selfless?_

A year ago she had been a scrawny, clumsy, obnoxious fifteen-year-old. Now, she was a self-giving, self-sacrificing woman. A powerful miko, full of endless compassion and love, most of which was aimed directly towards an unworthy and undeserving half-breed.

"You would do that?" he asked her, his voice betraying his utter amazement, as well as his gratitude.

"There was never a question." she answered, handing him the jewel before turning towards the well.

_May as well get this over with_, she thought.

She wasn't so sure she could stay and watch her preincarnation become human, watch the man she loved embrace living flesh that was not her own. She loved Inuyasha, and she wanted him to be happy, but that didn't mean she had to _watch_.

Inuyasha, oblivious to the true depth of her turmoil, turned and smiled towards Kikyou. The clay woman gazed at him momentarily, as unemotional as ever, before turning away. No one was the wiser to her thoughts at the moment.

_Why would she give up so much for a mere hanyou? Does she truly love him that much? _

Tearfully, the miko hugged each and every one of her friends goodbye. Shippou took it especially hard, vowing to never forget her. Inuyasha, suddenly realizing that Kagome was about to drop out of his world…forever…right then and there, quickly gave Kikyou the jewel for safe keeping before proceeding to escort Kagome through the time portal. His excuse was that he wished to make sure that she arrived in her time safely, but the truth was, a part of him wanted to delay the inevitable.

Thinking along similar lines, as they stood awkwardly in the well-house Kagome mumbled, "I suppose you should say goodbye to everyone."

The tone of her voice clearly indicated that depression was setting in, but when he caught a glimpse of her face, she flashed him a reassuring smile. Somehow, though, he knew her smile was fake. Wordlessly, Inuyasha followed her into her family's home.

"Mama?" she called, wondering why the lights were all out. Being evening, it was rather dark in the house.

Making her way into the shadowed kitchen, she clicked on the light, and found a note on the table. Kagome's family was out visiting with relatives, and wouldn't be back until the following evening.

"They're gone…" she whispered, "They won't be back until tomorrow night."

"I guess you'll have to say goodbye for me, then." Inuyasha mumbled, as he moved to head toward the door.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Kagome," he nearly pleaded, "It'll only make it harder if I stay; you know that."

"I know…but," she eyed him thoughtfully, "Maybe stay for some ramen? To say goodbye to your favorite food?"

He sighed again, but reluctantly agreed. He didn't really want to leave, either.

Dinner was silent, eerily silent, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Kagome had long ago stopped crying, but she seemed so lifeless now, almost like Kikyou in her melancholy disposition. When it was time for him to finally depart, she managed to maneuver herself into a wordless hug, smiling against his chest when she felt him return the embrace, his arms snaking securely around her back, holding her so tightly it was clear that he didn't ever want to let her go. Unashamed, each took in deep breaths of the other's scent, knowing that they were smelling each other, committing each other to memory.

When she felt him start to pull away, she unconsciously tightened her grip on him, until hearing his voice finally broke her from her daze.

"Kagome, you have to let me go."

Even Inuyasha didn't know if he was merely referring to the physical way in which she held him, or if his words went deeper than that. He was saying the words to himself just as strongly, and found that he could obey them no more easily.

"I know…" she sniffled, and she watched helplessly as he moved from his position by her side, towards the door. When he disappeared, sliding the door closed behind him, Kagome's mind began racing a mile a minute.

That was the last time she would ever see him, they shouldn't just part like that. She should tell him that she loved him! But surely he already knew, right? She knew he loved her, after all. He just loved Kikyou more. Was she being selfish for wanting a few more moments with him, when he'd have the rest of his life with Kikyou? Then something else struck her. She was alone in the house, until the following evening. He could stay with her, that night, alone. Should she? Would she dare? What was there to lose, but what remained of her heart? Then again, would she regret it even _more _if she let this one and only opportunity slip through her fingers, forever?

Running toward the door and flinging it open, she ran outside as quickly as her sock clad feet would carry her, while crying out "Inuyasha!" She was relieved to find that he was still there, having been dragging his feet towards the well rather slowly.

Frantically turning around at her call, all thoughts of leaving disappearing from his mind in the panic that something bad had happened to her, he was by her side in an instant, asking, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Stay the night with me?" she asked then, panting a little from her run, and he stared at her with a baffled expression.

"Kagome…" he tried, his voice sounding strict, almost scolding even.

"I know, I know!" she cried out, and then calming her voice she continued. "I'm only making things worse, I'm only delaying the inevitable, I know that. It won't hurt any less to see you leave tomorrow morning, but I want this night, this one night, with you, alone." She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

"What?" he asked, suddenly a little nervous. Did she mean what he _thought _she meant?

"My family is not here." she reminded him. "There aren't any hentai monks or young kitsune to interfere." She blushed tremendously, but managed to add, "I want one night, with you, to keep with me always."

"Kagome…" he started hesitantly, unsure of how to respond.

"Please?" she asked, her eyes tearing up again. "Tomorrow you can fall through that well, and out of my life forever. Please do this for me. I love you, I've always loved you; please give me this one gift."

"Are you asking what I _think_ you're asking?" he stammered, embarrassed and blushing as red as his fire-rat robes. Her confession of love had not gone unnoticed, either.

"I want you, all of you, even if only for one night." she said, and despite the color rising on her own cheeks, she emphasized her words by stretching herself up onto her tiptoes and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You'll regret it in the morning." he tried to express, even as he gently placed his hands to rest on her shoulders. She disagreed.

"I'll regret it if we don't." Her blush darkened. Then she thought of something. "If you…if you _really _don't want to-"

He quickly cut her off.

"That's not it, I'm just…surprised." Managing a brief chuckle, he fumbled nervously for his next words. "I've…I've never…" Though he couldn't finish his thoughts aloud, Kagome understood his meaning.

"Oh…" she said, her depression slowly returning. She'd forgotten how different things were in his time period. "I understand…" She had to bite back her tears. "If you're…if you're saving yourself for…" She couldn't complete that thought. "I had only hoped-"

That time, her words were cut short by powerful lips being pressed firmly against her own. That time, the kiss was more than chaste, as she felt his tongue edge her lips, asking for permission to enter, which she granted.

After he finally pulled away, allowing her to breathe once again, he assured her, "It ain't like that." He paused, but then added, "It's just that nobody's ever wanted to…you know. I mean look at me, I'm a _hanyou_." he said in disbelief.

Of _course _he was a virgin. Who the hell would have been willing to let him touch them? Now, not only was Kagome _willing_, but she was practically _begging _him to mate with her. He knew it would only make parting that much worse the following day, for the both of them, but he also knew he'd broken her heart too many times in the past to turn down her request.

"You…" he asked, disbelief still apparent in his voice, "You really _want _me? You really_ love_ me?" The concept was unfathomable.

"I do."

"I'll…I'll come see you." he said suddenly. "I'll come visit you all the time." he insisted.

"No, you won't." she said, saddened by voicing this belief out loud.

"Shut up with that. Of _course _I will!" he snapped.

"I'm sure you'll try, but the well won't work, not even for you. Not without the jewel." She sounded frighteningly positive.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

"Because, whenever you traveled through the well by yourself in the past, I was already on this side, and I had the jewel with me, or at least a shard of it. Its presence here is what allowed the time portal to open for you, and during this trip, you were allowed passage because you can through the well _with _me, and it opened for me because I belong in this time. Now, the jewel will no longer exist. You will be allowed to return to your own time, as that is where you belong, but then the well will be closed, to both of us."

He just stood there, staring at her blankly. He couldn't do this with her, and then disappear from her life forever! Could he? He'd miss her too damn much. But hell, he'd already miss her too damn much as it was, so what difference did it make, really? And like Kagome had said, was it possible that he would end up regretting it even worse if they _didn't?_ Even though Shippou might very well live until Kagome's time, that didn't mean that _he_ would. Oh, he was pretty sure that he _could_ live that long, in theory, but without Kagome's presence by his side, he might very well end up getting himself killed in battle somewhere along the way. He always had fought better whenever she was near him. So this was very probably the last time he would ever see her, for the rest of his life. Neither of them had ever been with another person before. They would be each other's firsts, and it would give them something of the other person to keep in their hearts for the rest of time.

"All right…" he suddenly whispered, leaning his forehead against her own, as he once again took in her scent, discretely noting that there was no hint of fertility. He refused to be _that _careless.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'll stay the night."

Taking in a shaky breath, he continued his thoughts out loud.

"I hope you're wrong about the well, Kagome. I'll pray to every kami I can think of that you're wrong about the well, but…either way…we'll have this one night."

Fighting back tears, Kagome reached down and gripped his hand tightly in hers. She then proceeded to seek out his lips with her own, and once again what had started as a chaste kiss escalated into something much more. It was a Hello, it was a Goodbye, it was an I Love You, I'll Miss You, and I'll Never Forget You.

Allowing her body to collapse against him, he effortlessly scooped her up in his arms, and reentered the house through the front door she'd left open in her haste to reach him.

Kagome was trembling, though she wasn't sure if it was from nervousness, sadness, happiness, or all of the above. Inuyasha seemed to understand her position, though, as he found himself trembling as well.

Neither of them were truthfully sure where to begin. Though they'd both already seen each other naked on a few occasions, those times were _mostly _accidental, and hardly romantic. For the longest time they simply held each other. Inuyasha had laid Kagome gently down upon her bed, and had followed suit climbing upon the furnishing himself, wrapping a protective arm around her, and then growing bolder, a leg, as he burrowed his face into her hair.

It was actually going to happen, he'd dreamed of this moment for so many countless, restless nights, and it was actually going to happen. Though granted, not under the best of circumstances, but he quickly decided to not let his mind go there, at least for the moment. This needed to be handled one instant to the next, one minute at a time, living in this single moment in time only, and no others. This was for himself as much as it was for Kagome. Tonight, they would share forever.


	3. Forever For Tonight

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Forever For Tonight<p>

_(This chapter is song-fic. "Forever For Tonight" is performed by Blessid Union of Souls)_

Inuyasha slowly trailed his torturous kisses down Kagome's pale neck, and on the forth trip he didn't stop when he reached the barrier of her clothing. His hand had been slowly working loose the fasteners of her blouse, determined to leave the article of clothing intact, and he was finally rewarded when the material heeded his request to part, so that he could access Kagome's collar bone and chest.

The sixteen-year-old had come up with plenty to keep her own hands occupied, using one to tug loose the ties holding closed Inuyasha's suikan, the other applying tender loving care to the base of his sensitive ears. He'd never liked her touching them before, but she'd quickly realized the reason behind it was simply because they were so sensitive. She needed to be very careful, not about to violate the trust he placed in her with such a simple, yet overwhelming gesture of letting her pet his ears in that moment without complaint. She would be gentle. Rough handling of the furry appendages could hurt him easily, she was sure, but what she was currently doing to them most certainly did not hurt. Inuyasha moaned softly in pleasure as he leaned his head into her touch.

Feeling his fire-rat robe come undone, he took a moment to pull himself back and shrug the garment free from his person. Kagome followed suit, allowing her opened blouse to slip from her shoulders and down her arms. He gazed down at her then, and smiled. In her haste to catch him when she'd fled the kitchen, she'd never put her shoes back on, but her legs were still half covered by those giant stockings she called socks. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs, and was resting dangerously high. So much so in fact, that when he maneuvered himself to pull the stockings free from her feet, he could quite plainly see that the female fundoshi she wore was white, matching the support thing that was currently still hiding her breasts.

Taking a moment to take it all in, he smiled down at her again, his heart warming when he saw her smiling up at him in return. This was how it should be, how it _always _should be. For right in that moment, everything was perfect, he thought, as he tugged loose his kosode.

_**Could I be with you alone? **_

_**I'm not sure where this will go.**_

_**Cause we don't have the time we need,**_

_**Just enough to make us bleed.**_

'_**Cause I'll be leaving soon.**_

_**It's hard to say when I'll return,**_

_**And I don't want to lead you on.**_

_**So if you feel the need,**_

_**Close your eyes and share this dream.**_

_**It will be eternity.**_

Kagome gasped in surprise when she glanced up to see a topless Inuyasha hovering over her, his hair fanning down around his face, blocking the outside world like a silver curtain. He was wearing the rosary, which was obviously to be expected, but he was also wearing the locket she'd given him a few months back. He'd kept it with him all this time?

Arching herself into his touch, she hungrily met the passion of his kisses, while she reached behind herself with one hand, unhooking her bra, before lowering herself back down against the bed. At first, Inuyasha failed to break away from the kiss, but when he finally released his claim of her, his eyes widened in delight to see the loosened way in which the straps of that undergarment rested upon her shoulders. Realizing what she'd done, he again trailed kisses down her throat, onto her collar bone and chest, this time not stopping when he reached the layer of cloth, but instead, taking said layer of cloth in his teeth, gently pulling it free.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as she felt the warm air of his breath tease the sensitive flesh of her breasts. Feeling him gently take one into his mouth, while massaging the other with his hand, Kagome suddenly felt a new sensation beginning to build itself within her. Liquid heat was quickly pooling to her lower region, an arousal she was _sure _he could smell when he suddenly growled low in his throat, as he devoured her with greater passion. She never wanted this to end.

_**Forever for tonight,**_

_**I will be there,**_

_**To hold you through the night.**_

_**Forever for tonight,**_

_**I will love you.**_

_**Forever for tonight…**_

_**Forever for tonight.**_

Inuyasha gasped as he felt Kagome rake her nails down his back, a sensation he found surprisingly pleasurable, though he knew he didn't dare try to mimic it with how sharp his claws were. Swirling her hardened nipple in his mouth, and taking it cautiously between his teeth, he was again hit in the face with another wave of her arousal. It was surprisingly strong. Her body seemed to literally be calling out for him to take her.

Absently, he wondered if losing her innocence would rid Kagome of her miko abilities, not that he supposed it mattered much any more. But he hated the thought of tainting her purity with his filth. Apparently sensing his sudden apprehension, Kagome maneuvered herself until she took a sensitive ear into her mouth. Inuyasha gasped again, and immediately started fumbling with the fastener of her skirt. She smirked.

Reaching down, Kagome unzipped her skirt for him, an act for which his eyes silently said 'Thank you' as he slid the material down her legs and onto the floor. It was then Kagome's turn again, as she reached for the knots holding closed his hakama, giving them a tug. While Kagome worked with the overlaying knots at his waist, Inuyasha reached down with a single hand, pulling free the small ties binding his pant legs to his ankles. When Kagome had the himo fully loosened, Inuyasha stepped off of the bed, and allowed his hakama to drop to his feet. Climbing back on the bed then, the two pressed their nearly naked bodies together in passion, as he once again trailed kisses down her neck. Settling himself between her legs, he rubbed the stiffness within his fundoshi against her clothed opening, the sensation sending shivers down both of their spines.

It wasn't long though, before Inuyasha decided he no longer wanted his view of her restricted in any way. Once again maneuvering himself towards the foot of the bed, he effortlessly slid her panties down her legs, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Standing before her, he took a moment to take in the lovely sight before him.

Gazing back up at his loving expression, if there was one thing Kagome loved about traditional Japanese clothing, it was hands down the thong-like nature of the fundoshi. Not even caring that she was fully exposed to him, she stared back with just as much passion in her eyes. His legs were perfectly sculpted from years of running, and his ass, which she could clearly see reflected back to her in the mirror behind him, was just begging to be squeezed. She nearly giggled at her sudden hentai thoughts. What had come over her?

"What's so funny?" he asked in a playful manner, simply happy that she was in a good mood.

Pointing to the mirror behind him, he turned his head, and noticing what she had obviously been staring at, he smirked, and looking back at her, he asked, "You like?"

Kagome merely nodded, as she reached up to start unwrapping her present. Their eyes locked, unspoken words of love reflecting in their gazes towards one another.

_**As I look into your eyes,**_

_**Feelings much too strong for us not to try,**_

_**And if by chance we lose this fight,**_

_**Darling we still have tonight.**_

_**So when I'm far away,**_

_**I will always be with you.**_

_**You will never be alone.**_

_**So if you feel the need,**_

_**Take my hand and share this night.**_

_**It will be eternity.**_

Kagome stared with the same wonder in which he was gazing at her. Each naked and unafraid, he once again lowered himself to smooth his kisses over her flesh, his excitement resting between her thighs. Kagome ran her hands all along his body, up and down, feeling the inhuman strength of his muscles, the firmness yet softness of his behind. She had been given plenty of time to take him all in before he lowered himself from her sight, and in her eyes, he was beautiful. How could anyone call such a godlike creature filthy or lowly?

Inuyasha had to lower himself back down and distract himself by once again trailing his tongue over her flesh, otherwise he would have simply stared at her in amazement all night. The look of love reflected in her eyes did not go unnoticed, nor did he fail to recall hearing her tell him those very words. He honestly didn't think he could bring himself to say them to her in return, but he would make sure he showed her.

She was on fire, his tongue leaving a scorching trail wherever it went. She gasped as he once again brought her nipples one by one into his mouth, torturing them in slow soothing circles. He lowered himself even further down her body, gingerly dipping his tongue into her navel, indulging in the gasps and moans she was producing as a result. He lowered himself further still, and smirked when he felt her body stiffen below him. He had succeeded in surprising her.

Kagome was in heaven, pure and simple. The feel of his tongue trailing down her body ignited every inch of her flesh. Then something quite unexpected yet immensely pleasurable happened. At first she wanted to feel embarrassed; he was sniffing her…_down there_. But when she felt him flick out his tongue, and brush it experimentally against her, she could not contain the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips. Slowly and sensually, he pleasured her with his tongue. He might not have ever done it before, but that did not mean he had no knowledge on the subject. He was delighted to discover that she tasted as good as she smelled. He could do this forever.

_**Forever for tonight,**_

_**I will be there,**_

_**To hold you through the night.**_

_**Forever for tonight,**_

_**I will love you.**_

_**Forever for tonight…**_

_**Forever for tonight.**_

She was literally writhing in pleasure, her hips moving of their own accord, ensuring his actions did not cease. He gently placed his hands upon her hips to still her movements, but her muscle spasms merely traveled further up her body as a result, as she arched her back, thrusting her chest into the air. She couldn't believe how wondrous this felt. Sure, she had pleasured herself before, but what Inuyasha was doing was so incredibly different, so incredibly intense, that it wasn't long at all before she felt her climax approach. Shortly after he'd begun this attention, she had started moaning out commands like 'faster' or 'harder', of which he had instantly obeyed, but now, as Kagome felt that coil begin to wind tighter and tighter within her body, she began adding her lover's name to her repertoire.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was close when he heard her begin to moan out his name. His name leaving her lips in such a fashion caused his already straining excitement to stiffen even more. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but he would wait until after he knew that she had been fulfilled. Maneuvering his right hand, he slowly and carefully inserted a single clawed finger within her. It was his desire to take her with as little pain as possible. Kagome felt the intrusion of his finger, and it only added to her enjoyment. She briefly thought about his claws but knew that he would be careful and so she wasn't worried. Keep up his oral ministration, he pumped his finger a few times before delicately inserting a second and then a third, preparing her for what was soon to follow.

Just when Kagome thought it couldn't get any better, she was proven wrong yet again. The added stimulation was all it took to send her toppling over the edge, and she was so engrossed in her explosion that she failed to notice Inuyasha's claws deliberately tearing away the inner barrier of her maidenhead. She'd cried out his name, but the scream had been one of pure ecstasy, and though the sheer volume of it had been cause for Inuyasha to lower his ears, he had never felt more honored than in that moment.

_**See I've been broken down,**_

_**By empty promises,**_

_**Like a sky without a star…**_

_**And I've been having doubts,**_

_**That I could feel again,**_

_**But I believe that I'm in love.**_

Slowly, cautiously, Inuyasha crawled up her body, and placed himself at her entrance.

_**Forever for tonight,**_

_**I will be there,**_

_**To hold you through the night.**_

_**Forever for tonight,**_

_**I will love you.**_

_**Forever for tonight…**_

_**Forever for tonight.**_

He entered her slowly, steadily, her pain reduced dramatically by his forethought to remove her hymen during orgasm. Still lingering in the afterglow of her climax, Kagome felt nothing but continued pleasure as Inuyasha began to move within her. In that moment, in that one moment in time, they were one, one body and one soul. Kagome was so hot, so tight, and so wet, that Inuyasha could not help but to shudder in pleasure as he slowly sheathed himself within her. Buried within her to the hilt, he knew that he needn't remain still, for he'd caused her no pain, but remain still he did nonetheless, simply relishing in the realization of their current situation. Permitting no thoughts of tomorrow to enter his mind, he slowly began to retract himself from her core, merely to plunge himself back within her once again. It wasn't long at all before they each found a rhythm that settled nicely with their bodies, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh permeating the air as the two moaned and grunted their pleasure.

Kagome was in heaven, she was sure, as she felt Inuyasha begin to move above her. Never in her wildest dreams could she have fathomed the sensations now washing through her body. It wasn't long before she wrapped her legs up and around his backside, urging him to go even deeper. He braced her shoulders as he moved above her with fervor, and she once again found her nails dragging down his back, carving her claim into his flesh. She cried out in surprised passion when Inuyasha grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, raising himself up on outstretched arms. He smirked down at her as her facial expression gave away her pleasure, not that he wasn't also revealing to her steady gaze every drop of passion he was feeling every time he gasped or hissed, his eyes pinching shut for a moment before opening once again to meet her gaze. Gripping her waist with one hand, he quickly reached down between them with the other, wishing to bring her to completion once more before allowing himself to follow after her. Kagome could do nothing but hold on for the ride as she felt the coil within herself quickly wind back up, preparing for the imminent explosion.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa!" she cried, as the color bled from her vision, her mind's eye seeing nothing but flashes of white as fireworks exploded within her.

Feeling her body clamp around him so tightly was more than he could take, as the hanyou quickly followed suit, the sheer force of his orgasm causing him to thrash his head backward, as a piercing howl ripped from his throat. Collapsing upon her then, he permitted her legs to fall, as she rested below him in a daze. Panting, and dripping with sweat, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, to find hers staring lovingly back up at him.

**Four years later…**

"Then what happened?" Izayoi asked with all the enthusiasm of a child who _hadn't _already heard the same story at least fifty times.

"Then Daddy agreed to stay the night with Mama after dinner, leaving for his time in the morning." Kagome explained in the G-rated version of what had just washed through her memory.

"Did Daddy hold Mama as she slept?" the child asked.

Smiling, Kagome answered, "Yes, he did. He held me all night."

"But he didn't say g'bye, how come?" Izayoi asked, skipping ahead because she _had _in fact heard this story so many times before.

Kagome fought back the tears she felt stinging the back of her eyes at the memory. When she had woken the following morning, Inuyasha had already been gone. Perhaps he had known that he wouldn't have been able to face her tears, since _she _knew she wouldn't have been able to stop them from falling. Perhaps the proper words for goodbye had simply escaped him, and he hadn't known what to say. Perhaps he had been worried that if he'd waited until she was awake, gazing into his eyes with her own pools of velvet, that he'd lose his nerve and not leave her at all.

Rolling the possibilities around in her head for what seemed like the millionth time, Kagome absently fingered the beads around her neck, the beads she always wore. They'd spoken no words to one another after they'd climaxed together, but as he'd gazed down at her lovingly, she'd surprised him by reaching up and slipping the rosary off from around his neck. Before he could question her, she had slipped them down around her own neck, and in a gesture to remind him that he still had something of hers, she reached up and fingered the locket that still hung from around his own neck, pressing it up against his heart. He'd smiled down at her then, and nodded his understanding, as he fingered the beads around her neck in a very similar fashion to the way she was fondling them now.

"Daddy did say goodbye." she said at last, reminding her daughter of the most important part of the story…at least in Kagome's opinion.

All the hours of passion and kissing and holding didn't mean nearly as much to her as this one single gesture, which she was sure he had known would be the case when he'd done it. Taking her daughter's hand, Kagome led Izayoi over toward the window, lifting her up so that she could see. There, carved deeply into the wood of her windowsill, rested the old-world script for "Aishiteru."

~o~O~o~

Kagome always got a little down whenever she relived her final moments with Izayoi's father, though she tried her best to put on a bright smile the next day at work. She was truly lucky to have landed this job, and she knew she owed it all to Hojo, otherwise, she'd have likely wound up flipping burgers at WacDonald's or something. So when she heard the museum supervisor come up behind her, addressing "Higurashi" she made sure her smile was firmly in place before turning around to greet him.

"Hi Hojo." she greeted sweetly, attempting not to roll her eyes at the sight of the gift box he held under his arm.

"I've put together some special tea leaves from my grandfather's garden that will help to insure that with your hectic schedule, you don't deplete your body of any essential vitamins." he explained.

_That's what 'vitamins' are for_… "Thanks." she said while smiling sweetly. Too sweetly.

"You're welcome. Listen, uh…Higurashi…I was wondering-"

"Hojo, you're really sweet, honestly, but I'm sorry…I'm just not interested in dating _anyone_. It's nothing against you _personally_, but please respect my wishes."

It was time to put an end to this once and for all. No more 'maybe later's'.

His shoulders slumped in recognizable defeat, as he attempted to argue, "You're just too kind and sweet to have to live the life of a single mother. I know I'm not the one you love…but I'd like to be there for you…and for Izayoi. He's never coming back."

Her heart stung at his words, though she knew it was the truth.

"There's certain…_things_…you just don't know, Hojo, and while I know you mean well, I'm perfectly all right with the way things are. Besides, I'm not alone, I have my family."

"But you put up this happy façade around your family, I'm sure. I know, I've seen it. Don't think I don't know that that smile you wear for me is fake, too." he said softly, surprising her. "Everyone needs someone to talk to, and I don't think you've confided in _anyone_. I can see the tears that live behind your eyes." At his words, some of those very tears threatened to rise to the surface. "When will you let me in, Kagome?" he asked in merely a whisper, surprising her even more by his use of her given name.

"I'm sorry, Shin, but I can't." she whispered in return, wiping away the single tear that had managed to fall.

* * *

><p>AN:

Takahashi never reveals Hojo's given name, so I just picked something that seemed fitting. Shin means 'real, true' and if there's one thing Hojo always was, it was genuine.

Somebody tried to 'correct' me in review that Hojo's given name is Akitoki, but of course anyone actually familiar with the series at all knows that Akitoki Hojo is Kagome's Hojo's ancestor from the Feudal era, and not the same person.


	4. Inuyasha's side

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Inuyasha's side<p>

Pulling himself out of that bed had to have been the hardest thing he'd ever done in his entire life. He'd rather fight Naraku and Sesshoumaru at the same time with his bare hands, and naked. Glancing at the sleeping beauty that rested peacefully beside him, her arms wrapping unconsciously around a pillow in response to his sudden absence, he felt his heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. He had wanted this too, and he would _not _regret it. In fact, he did not regret his night with Kagome. It was leaving her now that he regretted. Heading silently toward the window, Inuyasha decided he would leave before she woke, knowing that there was no way in _Hell _he could leave her were she awake, begging him not to go. Even if she didn't say the words, her tears would be begging him to stay, and that'd be all the encouragement he'd need. But he _couldn't _stay, any more than _she _could stay in _his _time. This was simply how it was meant to be. Taking a moment to carve the phrase he knew he would never allow himself to say out loud, to anyone, he silently bound off into the quiet dawn.

Returning to the Feudal era was awkward with everyone inquiring as to what had taken him so long to return, when he'd originally left with the pretence that he was merely going to see Kagome safely to her side of time and be right back. The way Shippou glared at him guaranteed that the young kit knew _precisely _why he was so late, but thankfully, the child knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou started, getting right down to business, "I have been waiting for you."

His ears lowered to his head in sudden guilt, and confusion. Had he betrayed Kikyou with Kagome, or was he now betraying Kagome with Kikyou? Who did his _heart _tell him he was betraying? Before he had time to decide on the answer, the undead miko before him presented him with the jewel.

That's right, he was going to bring Kikyou back to life with the jewel, Kagome's idea. Why hadn't he thought of that himself? Because…because Kagome was supposedto be rightful guardian of the jewel, and he had told her long ago that he no longer had any desire to use it to become a full-youkai, which had translated in his mind into him not having much interest in the jewel whatsoever. It was hers to do with as she pleased. Of course, that was mainly because he had been planning on leaving with Kikyou to Hell. But now…instead of dying for her death, she was to be restored to the living, wiping his debt clean. He certainly wouldn't owe her his life if she were getting her own life returned to her. And the whole thing had been Kagome's idea! That fact baffled him to no end. How could she so willingly leave him, never to see him again, while at the same time delivering a living, flesh and blood Kikyou into his life?

_Because_, he reminded himself, _She said she would do it, to know that I was still alive, as well_.

Inuyasha made himself a new vow then and there, that he would some day, some how, see Kagome again. If the well wouldn't let him pass after the jewel was gone, then…then he'd just have to live long enough to make it to her time the old fashioned way.

"Let's get this over with." he finally spoke up after a moment, nobody really taken aback by his sudden attitude, all things considered.

It was only a few hours later, that very same day, when everyone gathered at the base of the Goshinboku. What was once going to take place over fifty years ago was now finally going to come to be, except it was now merely somebody elsewhom they were going to turn human with the power of the jewel. Kaede, and even Miroku, helped Kikyou to ensure that the jewel was completely purified, though it turned out Kagome had done her job well, as no speck of darkness could be detected within it. Still, they meditated nonetheless, for not only did the jewel have to be vacant of any darkness, but so did their own hearts. Inuyasha had the toughest time of any of them, but he managed to find his peace in that he knew this was what Kagome had wanted. Well, not _really _what she had _wanted_, but it had been her decision that this was what was to take place. He had to find some tranquility in that. He had to make sure that nothing backfired with his wish, for Kagome's sake, otherwise her sacrifice would have been for not.

When the moment came, he and Kikyou concentrated over the jewel together, hands clasped between them. Holding the bobble as they prayed, everyone offered their mental support in a semi-circle around them. They too were supporting this event because it had been Kagome's wish that they do so.

The jewel glowed brightly, and levitated from their grasp, surprising everyone, including Inuyasha and Kikyou, who hadn't honestly known what to expect. It glowed brighter and brighter, floating higher and higher, until suddenly, it burst. Not into shards like how it had when Kagome had struck it with her arrow way back when, but rather, into dust. The shimmering powder descended upon Kikyou's form, and before everyone's eyes, she took her first, startled breath.

The sound of her gasp startled everyone else in turn, when they suddenly realized that she was actually _breathing_. In his natural instinct to protect her, Inuyasha lunged forward, catching Kikyou as she fell, asking frantically if she was all right. Raising a hand to her own face, she wiped away a tear rather hypnotically, as though she couldn't honestly believe that her eyes had produced such a thing, as she whispered in astonishment, "More than all right…"

~o~O~o~

Inuyasha felt torn. He didn't know what was expected of him, nor did he honestly know how he felt. Part of him loved Kagome…a _big _part, but yet, at the same time…he still held some sort of feelings toward Kikyou. He needed time to think.

The days ticked by slowly as everything around him gradually started to go back to normal. Sango slapped Miroku, Shippou played pranks on the villagers, and Kikyou assisted Kaede with her duties… Okay, so that last part was _not _normal, but he supposed that it would be from now on.

He knew everyone wanted him to stay with them at Kaede's, but he simply could not bring himself to enter the old miko's home, not yet. For one thing, the hut still smelled too strongly of Kagome, and while one might think that that would actually be a comforting thing, it really wasn't. It only served to remind him of what he _didn't_ have, and while he didn't want to _forget _about her, he couldn't stand the constant reminder, either. For another thing, he couldn't yet feel comfortable with the idea of being so close to Kikyou. His feelings were mixed up enough as it was, and smelling her scent along side Kagome's, he knew, would only make matters worse. He tried to convince himself that he would in fact still see Kagome again, one day, planning on beating the odds to make it back to her time the old fashioned way regardless of how hard life became for him. He couldn't start thinking about Kikyou if he was planning on seeing Kagome again one day, could he? On the other hand, even if he did make it back to Kagome's time the long way around, it was going to be…hard…to pass the time by himself the whole time. Five hundred years was a _long _time to wait. He was sure Kagome wouldn't want him to spend all of that time alone and miserable…right?

_It's too fucking confusing_… he thought then, shaking his head to clear it of his jumbled thoughts.

He already knew that he couldn't see her again before then, if he were in truth ever going to see her again at all. He had already tried the well, and had discovered that Kagome had been right; the well really _had _rejected him. He had tried it that very first night, only to land unceremoniously at the bottom. For a time he had contemplated simply staying down there, amongst all the bones of youkai gone before him, but a familiarvoice had pulled him from his growing despair.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou had called down to him, "She would not want to observe you like this." she'd admonished, "Had it not been Kagome's desire that you remain living? Sitting and awaiting death would not honor her sacrifice."

Her words had succeeded in getting him out of the well, but based on the look of surprise that had been on her face, she had not been expecting his anger. He'd told her off, to put it mildly, though his anger had not really been directed towards Kikyou alone, as even Kagome's memory had not been spared from his wrath.

"I should have just gone with you to Hell!" he had shouted irrationally, "What the _fuck _was Kagome thinking, suggesting something so _stupid?" _

He'd then stomped around before finally turning to face her, but Kikyou had held her ground, not flinching in the slightest as he yelled out, "How the hellam I supposed to go on 'living' _without _her?"

He had gasped then, realizing what he'd just said, and to whom, for the first time feeling guilty regarding Kikyou'sown feelings in this whole mess. He had immediately tried to apologize, but she had just shaken her head, telling him with her eyes that his outburst had been understandable. She knew he needed to get his anger out of his system were he ever going to start the healing process.

"Her decision surprised me as well." the formerly undead miko had admitted quietly after a moment, once she'd sensed from him that it was okay to speak. "But do you know what it shows me, Inuyasha?" she'd asked next, forcing him to meet her eyes with his own, as he'd slowly shook his head in the negative. "It shows me just how much she truly loves you." Kikyou had said, merely a whisper, knowing the hanyou would hear her.

His eyes had opened wide at her words, surprised to hear Kikyou admit such a thing so easily. His cheeks had darkened as thoughts of just _how _much Kagome had loved him returned unbidden to the forefront of his mind

"I…we…" Unable to complete his confession aloud, he had lowered his eyes away from her gaze, not in shame but in guilt, unable to admit out loud what Kikyou's eyes had assured him in that moment she had already surmised on her own.

"I know…" she'd answered quietly, confirming her knowledge. "It's all right." she'd assured him next, reaching forward and hesitantly taking his hand.

Inuyasha had been startled. As far as he was able to recall that had been the first time…_ever_…that Kikyou had initiated physical contact between them. At least while she was alive, with no ulterior motives. The time she had tripped didn't count.

"I shall not ask you to forget her." she'd stated next, giving his hand a small squeeze. She'd then smiled a genuine smile when she'd felt Inuyasha hesitantly squeeze her hand in return.

"Let's go home." she'd murmured at last, and go home he had, though not to Kaede's hut. Rather, he had spent that night in the branches of the Goshinboku. Kikyou had understood his desire for solitude, though, and had not pushed the issue. It wasn't terribly long before life in the village eventually returned to business as usual.

As the days slowly turned into weeks, Kikyou acclimated herself to the concept of once again being alive. Kaede, never one to turn away her own sister, had assured her that she could remain indefinitely. The younger miko was quickly returning to the Kikyou she had once been, Kaede observed, as her sister was no longer ruled by the forces of darkness that had animated her false body of clay. Even while still walking the earth as the living dead, Kikyou had slowly been returning to her old self, her natural purity overriding her deep seeded feelings of hatred. Now, those feelings of hatred seemed to have completely vanished. She was happy she had been given a second chance at life, and no longer rued the existence of a miko. Kaede did not miss the occasional glances her sister would cast in Inuyasha's direction, but the younger miko seemed to understand that the hanyou needed some space. What her exact feelings were for Inuyasha any more, Kaede couldn't be sure, but if things ended up developing between the two of them she would give the couple her blessing. It pained her to see Inuyasha continue to mourn the loss of Kagome. They all missed the future-born miko, though she knew beyond a doubt that Inuyasha missed her more than anyone else, but still, Kagome was gone…it was time to move on.

Life was definitely progressing for the other members of the inu-tachi; Miroku was quick to work with the village carpenter to start construction on a hut for himself and Sango. Feeling sorry for his friend, he openly offered Inuyasha use of said hut once it was completed, but the hanyou politely declined. Well, what was polite for him, anyway, as his actual words were, "Feh, don't be stupid. Like I really wanna hear an' smell you and Sango going at it every night."

Sango blushed deeply at Inuyasha's bluntness while Miroku merely shook his head in exasperation with a slightly lecherous smirk on his lips, before quickly assuring their friend that regardless of how uncomfortable it might make him feel, he would forever have an open invitation to stay in their home. Despite outwardly brushing off the houshi's words, Inuyasha was honestly touched by the gesture.

After the house was completed, the hanyou did end up taking them up on their offer during a couple of heavy rainstorms, and of course during his human nights, but overall he continued to spend the majority of his time in forest that bore his name.

Spending his days, and most nights, in the branches of the Goshinboku, the hanyou developed a routine of silently praying for the tree to reconnect him with Kagome, as it had done for them once in the past, but the tree of ages never granted his request.

~o~O~o~

Weeks gradually turned into months, and eventually the pain subsided until it was merely a dull ache that Inuyasha could, for the most part, ignore. To keep himself busy he assisted Miroku with ridding the occasional village of a troublesome youkai or two, and he always kept a close eye on little Shippou, knowing that Kagome would have wanted it that way. It wasn't really like he'd adopted the runt, but he supposed the roll of big brother was appropriate enough. The kit officially 'lived' with Kaede and Kikyou, Shippou also wishing to give the newly married pair their privacy, though he spent more time than not either training with the other kitsune or silently hanging out with Inuyasha in his forest. The two had come to a sort of understanding over time. Shippou wouldn't speak of Kagome, and Inuyasha wouldn't bop him on the head.

But Shippou always returned to Kaede's hut at night, having been thoroughly spoiled when it came to sleeping within the warmth of a bedroll, next to a blazing fire. Inuyasha had a sinking suspicion that it was merely trickery on his part, to get him to return to the village, when Shippou had cried out one night, claiming that he'd had a nightmare about the village coming under attack. He whined that he was scared, knowing that Inuyasha was _sooooooooo_ far away in the forest, and _what if something happened?_ The hanyou had _Feh'd_, but had allowed Shippou to lure him back, regardless, as slowly but surely, he started spending his nights upon the roof of Kaede's hut…ya know…just _in case_. At least Kagome's scent had faded by that point.

As for Kikyou, it was like she had finally been granted the life she had wanted all along, all the suffering she'd gone through having apparently been enough penance for the fates to grant her this one, true wish. She still possessed her miko powers, and she assisted Kaede with her village duties, but without the responsibility of protecting the Sacred Jewel, Kikyou was also more or less free to live the life of a 'normal' woman. She was no longer fighting for her life on a daily basis, and she was now able to spare herself moments of time with which to simply be…Kikyou. She still held feelings for Inuyasha, though the two of them had yet to discuss anything even remotely along those lines. She was sure that a part of him still loved her as well, though it was clear that the bulk of his heart now belonged solely to her reincarnation. Part of her still couldn't fathom the selflessness of that girl. While she herself had always insisted that Inuyasha belonged to her, and she had harbored every intention of taking him with her into Hell, with or without his consent, that girl had loved him _so _much that she had willingly given him up. Kikyou often asked herself if she could have done the same thing, were the situation reversed, and she always found, with a slight twinge of pain in her heart, that the answer was no.

Wandering through the woods one evening, the revived miko came to a stop at the Goshinboku, a seemingly sleeping Inuyasha resting in its branches. Though something told her that he was aware of her presence, merely feigning sleep as a means of avoiding confrontation. While he had reluctantly started sleeping upon their roof at night, mainly just to assure the kitsune child that he would be there to protect them should danger actually strike, he still spent the vast majority of his days in the sacred tree, unless there was a youkai-slaying mission he could go on with Miroku to burn off some stored up energy. Gazing up at his still form in that moment, her heart went out to him, it truly did. She longed to be the one to heal his soul, the one he confided in. He was lonelier now than she had ever known him to be, and she hoped that one day he would allow her to be there for him, as she so desired. She wanted to make him happy.

Stepping away from where he rested, Kikyou headed over towards the Bone Eater's Well, curiosity getting the better of her as she'd never before actually _touched _the thing. Carefully gripping the edge of the wood, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the lingering aura of magic she still felt surrounding this place. Just as she'd thought… While the jewel had granted power to those otherwise powerless to activate the portal, the portal itself still remained, however faintly. This well had been constructed with wood from the Goshinboku, after all, a tree of ages. It was by the tree's will that this time portal even existed, the Shikon no Tama not truly having had anything to do with its creation. Living through all of time simultaneously, the Goshinboku knew much. It was no accident that Kagome had been pulled through the well right when she had been, or 'when' she had ended up on the other side. However, the jewel had been what'd allowed Kagome to more or less force her way through time like that. The Goshinboku must have known what it was doing, needing Kagome to return to their time with the jewel to correct the mistakes of the past. One could argue that the shattering of the jewel had been Kagome's own mistake, but Kikyou wasn't so sure any more, considering that she never would have been granted a second chance at life had the Shikon not been shattered. But now Kagome's mission in their world was finally completed, so the Goshinboku had to have a way to lock the door on Kagome, and having designed the well to function with the power of the jewel, like a key unlocking said door, was what now prevented Kagome from getting through. The time portal wasn't dead, merely locked. Anyone with enough power could probably still force their way through, whether it was the will of the Goshinboku or not. Kikyou realized in that moment that she would probably be able to open it herself, at least once. Such a feat might possibly drain her of her miko powers completely, not that she supposed she truly needed her powers any more since she had given up active duty as a miko aside from assisting Kaede with some small things from time to time. It was no longer her desire to be a warrior, to slay youkai. Her days of killing were behind her. But it mattered not…if she could more easily open the portal for Inuyasha to visit with her reincarnation as he pleased, Kikyou conceded that, perhaps, she would be willing to grant him such a favor, but such was not the case. She was certain that if she could do it at all that she could only do it once, and what would be the point in that? Upon departing from Kagome the second time he truly would be locked away from her forever. Inuyasha and the future-born miko had already said their goodbyes, so it would be best to just leave it at that, then. There was no sense in opening old wounds by offering him a _second _final goodbye. What was done was done, mission accomplished. Everything was as it should be.

And yet…glancing back towards the Goshinboku, catching a tiny speck of red among the green, indicating Inuyasha had not moved from his perch, Kikyou could not help but to wonder if this was _truly _how things were supposed to have turned out. But turning and walking away from the well nonetheless, the miko decided in that moment that it was simply not her place to play with destiny. Kagome had made this decision, not her, and she wasn't about to complain. Not one bit. Offering one last glance in Inuyasha's direction, she silently made her way back towards her sister's hut. She knew he would follow her shortly; it was getting dark out, after all.

Inuyasha waited until he could no longer scent her on the breeze, or hear her soft footfalls upon the grass, before he slowly opened his eyes. He was torturing himself, as well as Kikyou, and he knew it. How many times had he run off to see her while Kagome had still been traveling at his side? And now, Kagome had practically _given _Kikyou to him, and he avoided her. He wondered what Kikyou had tried to accomplish with the well. Was she trying to see if any power still remained? He had already tried to get through…repeatedly as a matter of fact, not having given up after only one single try…and he knew for a fact that it was a lost cause. He appreciated that Kikyou had apparently been curious about the portal, herself, but it was obvious to him that the time slip was dead.

It was quite clear now that he wouldn't be seeing Kagome again, or at least, not any time _soon_. Whatever would happen five centuries from now would happen five centuries from now, but in the mean time, there was somebody else he should be thinking about. With one last glance back towards the well, he finally whispered the words he'd never had the stomach to say before that very moment.

"Goodbye…Kagome…"

~o~O~o~

Slowly but surely, Inuyasha eventually reincorporated himself within the village, receiving nothing but positive feedback at his decision to do so. Kaede welcomed him into her home with open arms, but he still insisted that the arrangement was temporary; he would be building himself his own small hut within the village. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone, living under somebody else's roof, although he could also admit how he'd be much more able to protect the village were he actually within its borders at all times. Especially considering that with Sango carrying Miroku's child, Inuyasha would be the village's main source of protection were danger to strike, the ex-taijiya having no business doing battle in her current condition.

Six months after he'd slipped away from Kagome's room, and her life forever, his hut was complete, as he sat, staring into the fire pit, Shippou curled up into a little ball not three feet away, as a silent statement that Inuyasha was not alone.

_Why should I be?_ he questioned himself. _Kagome's sacrifice was made so that I could _live, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time. _She knew what she was doing…_ he realized, when she had first made the suggestion that they use the jewel to restore Kikyou to life. _She knew that I would be here, alone…with Kikyou_.

Finally, he decided that it was time for him and the restored miko to have a talk.


	5. If you can't be with the one you love

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with<p>

Inuyasha had been going over everything in his mind for the last six months, over and over again, but had finally decided that this was the right thing to do. He simply couldn't live in misery for the rest of his life; he knew Kagome wouldn't have wanted that. She'd always said that she wantedhim to be happy. He wasn't sure that he was ready to truly be happy again, yet, but at least he was finally ready to try.

Finally, he and Kikyou had the talk that'd been months in the making, as he called her over to his hut one day so that they could speak in private. He'd finally gotten the balls to say all the things that he should've said back at the very beginning.

"I still care about you." he told her, "I never forgot our past." he assured her, "Live with me." he whispered in her ear, daring to pull her into an embrace.

Kikyou was surprised, shocked even, but also overjoyed, as she readily returned his embrace. She'd had a lot of time to think, too, during the last six months, and she had decided long ago that if Inuyasha still wanted her, she would be his. She was well past the proper marrying age, and given her history, none of the other men of the village had expressed any interest in her. She wanted to be an ordinary woman, but a huge part of that was learning what it was like to _feel _like a woman, and such a feeling, she had realized over the last six months, came from belonging to a man. She wanted to be a wife, more than anything, and even despite his youkai blood she still cared for Inuyasha. She was sure she could be happy living with him.

Finally pulling back from the hug after a moment, Inuyasha then went on to apologize for the way he'd been acting for the last six months, but Kikyou quickly assured him that she understood, and that no apology was necessary.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked her.

"There's nothing to forgive." she answered with a smile.

Shaking his head in denial, he argued, "But all I've been doing is wallowing around in self-pity, not even noticing your feelings on the matter."

"My feelings on the matter are my own," she answered cryptically, unable to deny his words, yet not wishing to confirm them either. "It was plain to see that you were hurting, and it was not my place to interfere."

"Thank you…" he sighed in genuine gratitude, remembering how Kikyou had more or less been keeping to herself, not going out of her way to seek him out or engage him in conversation, knowing that he'd needed time to figure everything out on his own.

"It wasn't that I _wanted _to avoid you…it's just…" His words faltered as a small amount of pain suddenly resurfaced.

"I understand." she answered softly, seeing the inner turmoil his soul still suffered from, even now. "Are you certain you are ready for this?" Kikyou asked him then, in reference to their own budding relationship.

"Absolutely." he assured her, pulling her in even closer. Whispering in her ear, his voice darkened suddenly, carrying with it a husky undertone she'd never heard him use before. "You told me once…" he started slowly, "…that you had longed to do this…" Moving his mouth away from her ear he turned his face towards hers, their lips a mere hair's breath apart. "…when you were alive." he finished, pressing his lips against her own.

Their kiss was slow and sweet, and felt both wrong and right at the same time. Some part of Inuyasha's mind couldn't stop screaming at him that he was betraying Kagome's memory, but the fact of the matter was that Kagome was _gone_. She would want him to move on, and he was certain that she had concluded herself that he would end up back with Kikyou. Why deny himself his one last lingering chance at possibly finding at least some small measure of happiness? Especially since he was sure that Kagome thought he was with Kikyou, anyway.

Finally pulling apart from the kiss, Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's eyes, and for the first time in six months, he found himself smiling. She truly was the same Kikyou she used to be, the one he'd fallen in love with once upon a time. The false Kikyou, the undead one comprised of clay that had only felt hatred and vengeance, she was gone. This woman in his arms, she was real, she was flesh and blood, and she was Kikyou. She was his first love given back to him by his second love, a gift he refused to continue taking for granted.

~o~O~o~

It didn't take long for word to spread throughout the village that Inuyasha and Kikyou were officially together. The hanyou feared it would turn into a scandal, their precious miko restored to them giving herself to a filthy half-breed, but nobody offered any objections. Not even his friends. By that point Miroku and Sango were simply relieved to see a spark of life returned to Inuyasha's eyes, and once they had gotten to know her, the _real _her, they had discovered that Kikyou was truly not that bad of a person. There had been some secret speculation between the monk and his wife as to whether or not Kikyou would be willing to be with Inuyasha as he was, since the jewel had been used up to restore her to life and he could therefore never be transformed into a human, but that didn't seem to be an issue as Kikyou happily told her younger/older sister the good news. Being of low status in a humble, farming community, there was truly no need for any kind of official wedding ceremony, and so it was that Kikyou simply moved in with him, declaring herself to be his wife.

Their first night together was beyond awkward. Not only had Kikyou been born and raised in Feudal Japan, where it was often taught in stricter communities that sex was a wifely duty and not something to be enjoyed by the woman, but Kikyou had also personally been raised to be a miko, meaning she had always been told that, for herself, sex was forbidden. She was pretty much abandoning her role and her robes in order to live with Inuyasha, but that was all right with Kikyou because she wanted the life of an ordinary woman. What Inuyasha wanted, however, was a woman who would make him feel wanted, a woman who made him feel attractive and desired, a woman who made him feel like a _man_. He was willing to share his life with Kikyou, to love her, to raise a family with her, and to put Kagome out of his mind except for that special little corner of his heart that would forever house her memory, but Kikyou was not at all what he had expected. She pretty much stripped and waited for him to take her. When he attempted to get a little passion going between the two of them her responses were reluctant at best. Having no personal experience to go on except for his one night with Kagome, Inuyasha had no idea if he was doing something wrong, or if it was because Kikyou was inwardly disgusted by his hanyou features. Why did she not have any desire to touch him in return, as Kagome had done? She did respond to his kiss, however, and though it took him a while, he finally managed to get Kikyou to come out of her shell, at least a little bit.

Everything Inuyasha knew about sex he'd overheard in his years spent living alone in the forest, hearing highwaymen talk of their encounters with whores. His knowledge of the female body had been extremely limited prior to his encounter with Kagome, but thanks to that one night of 'practice', he knew how to give his wife pleasure. He was disappointed when she remained quiet, however, not moaning or thrashing or crying out his name…again, as Kagome had done. It made him doubt that Kikyou was truly enjoying the experience, which tampered his own passion and made their joining feel more obligatory than anything else. He had no idea if her one silent moment of shuddering meant that she'd reached completion, but he wasn't about to _ask _her. She only spoke once during the entire process, whispering with a twinge if fright in her voice, "No…your claws…" when he started to move his fingers within her, so it was with a dejected spirit and intact hymen that Inuyasha completed their joining. Knowing Kikyou would feel discomfort in the act, he aimed for his own orgasm. Closing his eyes, he finished in only a few strokes, and the irony was not lost on him that after so many heartless moments of comparing Kagome to Kikyou, he would discover that the future-born miko was far superior in this one, very important way.

Inuyasha supposed it wasn't really Kikyou's fault; she was under the presumption that a wife merely allowed her husband to take his pleasure and that was that. But he didn't want to be that kind of a husband, and he wouldn't allow her to be that kind of a wife. They would need to have a nice long talk on the subject…tomorrow.

Inuyasha was disappointed again when Kikyou dressed in a sleeping yukata after their encounter was over, having been looking forward to holding her naked in his arms as they slept. Seeing his puppy-dog expression, the former miko attempted to appease her husband with a smile and the statement that she was merely cold; he didn't bother informing her that direct body contact was the best way to stay warm. Nothing broke his heart more, however, than when Kikyou mixed a strong batch of herbs together, telling him in passing that they were to help her sleep because she had gone without sleep for so long in her false body that she sometimes had trouble drifting off now. It wouldn't have been a problem except for one thing – he had a nose, and it told him _two_ things. One, that Kikyou was nervous; she was lying. Two, his experience around the herbs Kaede often kept on hand informed him that nothing in Kikyou's mix was anything her sister had ever used as a sleep aid. It was only all too easy to guess what the herbs were _really _for, and he felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Kikyou asked sweetly when she finally came back to bed, Inuyasha turning away from her as she pulled their blanket over herself.

"I'm just really tired." he lied through his teeth.

_Fangs_…he mentally corrected, cursing himself quietly. He should have known.

"Goodnight, husband." she murmured from behind him then, settling herself down for the night. She sounded complacent, but that was a good thing, wasn't it?

"Goodnight, wife."

~o~O~o~

Inuyasha ended up chickening out when it came to having that long talk with Kikyou the following morning, figuring it was probably something he could work on with her silently, gradually, through repeated physical encouragement. She was just new and shy; she would loosen up eventually. When Kikyou didn't appear to possess any desire to bed with him that night, however, Inuyasha didn't fight it. Kikyou almost seemed…relieved…when he left his kosode on.

Other than the matters of the bedroom, Inuyasha found that he was truly happy living with Kikyou. It was easy for him to fall back into the same feelings he had once held for her, and he followed her around often as she collected herbs. While Kikyou had given up the life of an official miko, her herbal and medical knowledge did qualify her to function as a village healer and midwife. He was glad that she had something to do with herself so that she wouldn't become bored in her new life. At first, they continued to make love on occasion, each time with hope in Inuyasha's eyes that Kikyou would develop a passionate spark about her, but nothing ever seemed to change. She would never deny him. If he flat out told her that he wanted her then she would obey without question…she would _obey_…like a good little obedient wife of his time period had been taught to do. Why couldn't she be a bit more fiery and break a few protocols from time to time? Start an argument and yell in his face? He wasn't stupid enough to voice his opinions out loud, however. And after every time they coupled she fixed herself that same herbal remedy. It was curious how she never seemed to have any trouble sleeping on the nights when they didn't have sex…

He wasn't masochistic enough to voice his opinions on _that_.

Everything changed dramatically during their first new moon together. Kikyou already knew it was coming, having already witnessed his transformation several times by that point. Inuyasha wasn't really in the mood to do much more than force down his dinner and crawl into bed to wallow in the misery of his human emotions, his longing for Kagome getting the better of him on his human nights, but instead of being offended or hurt by her husband's obvious melancholy, Kikyou surprised him by offering to make him feel better. It was the first time _she_ actually approached _him_ with the offer of sex, and as she leaned forward, initiating the kiss, Inuyasha felt something stir from deep within his belly as Kikyou's hands began exploring his body, finding their way within his kosode to stroke his bare chest.

That night was, by far, the most passion filled night of their entire three-week marriage, and Inuyasha looked at it as a good sign. Especially when Kikyou snuggled her naked form against him afterwards, falling asleep almost immediately with an extremely content look upon her face.

She hadn't taken her anti-pregnancy herbs.

Yes, he knew what they were, and it hurt to know that love him as she might, she wasn't willing to have his children. Or apparently, at least not his _demonic _children. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could father a pure human child during the new moon or not, but it didn't matter since the nights of the new moon did not match up with Kikyou's fertility cycle. Still, having a wife was more than he had ever thought he would have or deserved, and he knew that Kikyou loved him. She had been willing to sacrifice so much of herself in order to be with him. Of course, Kagome had been willing to sacrifice a whole lot more…

Reaching a hand up to his chest, Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around the heart shaped pendant he still wore, nearly seven months later. Kikyou had to know that the necklace was a keepsake of Kagome's, but she had never once said anything on the subject, nor had she ever inquired as to what had become of the kotodama. He was hardly in a position to criticize how fully Kikyou did or didn't love him when his own heart was still split in two. If she never wanted to have his child, honestly, that was all right with him. At least he could have one night of passion every new moon. It was more than any other hanyou would ever receive, he was sure…especially when you considered how few hanyou actually survived to adulthood at all. He had absolutely no right to feel sorry for himself.

~o~O~o~

Time continued to move forward, as it often did, and before long Inuyasha and Kikyou had been wed for three whole months. Of course, that also meant that the slayer was about ready to pop, and when Sango went into labor Kikyou assisted Kaede with the delivery. The slayer gave birth to healthy, twin baby girls. Some people looked at twins as a bad omen, and many men especially would be disappointed to have _two _daughters when surely they had been hoping for a son, but Miroku honestly couldn't have been happier. The simple fact that he was a father was more than enough for him. He didn't believe in the superstition of twins being a bad thing, and he even joked that the kami had given him two girls on purpose as punishment for his womanizing past. Now he would learn what it was like to be the overprotective father, constantly on the look out for men like _him_. Still, it was a future he was looking forward to.

Inuyasha was honestly happy for Miroku, but he couldn't hide that buried feeling of longing from his friend's astute observations. Upon Miroku's drilling to know what was wrong, he told the houshi in private how Kikyou was taking herbs, and how she'd yet to even say one thing to him on the matter, and how he was too cowardly to raise the topic with her himself. Miroku was shocked, and honestly didn't know what to say. But Inuyasha seemed content, for the most part, to accept things the way they were. He accepted the fact that he would never be a father.

"It's not like it was a life-long dream of mine or nothing." the hanyou assured his friend, adding, "Hell, my life-long dreams used to just consist of staying _alive_."

Who was he to complain about having a beautiful, sweet, caring wife to cook all his meals, to keep him company, and grant him the use of her body for physical pleasure? At least he'd finally gotten Kikyou to squirm and moan beneath him…it turned out, so long as they weren't tipped by dangerous claws, she really _liked _the feel of his fingers.

It was three months later, near their six-month anniversary, that Inuyasha was feeling especially frisky for some reason, until he leaned forward to kiss Kikyou's neck and suddenly got hit with a spike of panic. Outwardly she didn't make a move to resist him, unless you counted the wide, nervous look in her eyes. At first he didn't understand, and was especially hurt that she could somehow fear him even after all that time, until something suddenly dawned on him.

"You're out of those herbs, aren't you? They're out of season, and you used the last of them last time."

That explained the twinge of worry he'd detected in her when she'd crawled into bed after their last coupling.

Kikyou's eyes widened even further at his words, a confession on the tip of her tongue as her scent clouded over with fear and guilt.

"Relax…" he shrugged off, adding, "Don't you know your own cycle? You're not fertile right now."

She didn't say anything for a moment, she couldn't speak, and he suddenly realized why she'd felt the herbs were necessary to begin with.

_She's worried that since I'm half youkai, my seed might live longer than a human's, and stay within her until her body's ready for it_.

Honestly, he couldn't reassure her otherwise on something like that. He didn't know that much about inu-youkai, although it was true that in every case of another hanyou he'd ever come across during his lifetime, their human mothers had all gotten pregnant from only one, single encounter. Still, that could've easily been a coincidence, and that was with _full _youkai sires, which he was not. But most animal-based youkai could scent when a human female was fertile, if they thought to look for it, and so…at least in the cases of Shiori and Jinenji who had both been born from love, not to mention himself…their youkai fathers had probably all known that their women would conceive. With the number of sadistic oni out there who liked to rape human women, not to mention horn dogs like Hachimon who would take on a human illusion to get laid in a teahouse, the hanyou birth rate would probably be a whole lot higher if every single encounter led to pregnancy. All this thought on human/youkai coupling and pregnancy had one passing concern flash before his eyes, but he dismissed the thought just as quickly as it'd come, and as for the woman lying beside him, he honestly doubted that Kikyou had anything to worry about so long as it was the wrong time of the month. Still, he wasn't about to try and talk her into 'letting' him bed with her. Suddenly, he wasn't really in the mood any more.

"Never mind…" he finally muttered, rolling over to face away from her.

"How long have you known?" she finally whispered, her heart breaking just a little bit more for the man lying next to her when her human ears managed to pick up his faint reply of, "Since the first night."

"Inuyasha-"

"It's okay," he interrupted, still lying with his back to her. "I understand."

Kikyou did her best to hold back her tears, knowing that he would be able to smell them. She believed him…that he understood. But that didn't make it right.

~o~O~o~

The following morning nothing was said on the subject, though Inuyasha did not approach her again until the next night of the new moon. He _was _a flesh and blood male with needs and desires, after all, so he wasn't about to miss out on the one night a month when he could actually have passionate sex with his wife…at least until those little plants of hers came back next spring.

Time continued to move forward, and everyone's lives along with it. Inuyasha and Miroku still got hired out on the occasional exorcist job, and besides assisting the holy man with matters of youkai slaying, Inuyasha also earned his own way in life by hunting game deep in the forest, trading the meat and hides for things like rice and cloth. Things he couldn't acquire for himself and Kikyou with his own two hands. Most of their meals came from his catches, be it red meat, fish or fowl. Kikyou had also started a small vegetable garden beside their hut, which provided plenty of greenery to augment their daily meals. Life was good, at least on the surface.

When Myouga paid his master an unexpected visit one day, Inuyasha was grateful that Kikyou was currently out of the house assisting some sick villager or another, allowing his retainer the opportunity to chew him out in private. The flea-youkai was shocked to learn what all had happened while he'd been away. Inuyasha argued that that was what he got for disappearing for over a year. Nervously, Myouga confessed to having been summoned away by Sesshoumaru for matters pertaining to the West. Fleas made excellent spies, after all. Upon returning to the Western Lands after the completion of his mission to relay all his gathered reconnaissance, the daiyoukai had stated something in passing about Inuyasha being an even greater fool than he had originally thought, and so Myouga had rushed right over to see if it was true that the inu-hanyou really _had '_allowed himself to become house trained' as his elder half-brother had put it.

After lamenting Kagome's absence from their world, Myouga was fortunately able to educate the hanyou on a few topics that he still had questions for. It turned out that his seed was 'most likely' not that much different from a standard human's, although there was truly no way to test that theory, so he decided not to hound Kikyou about her herbs, except to maybe make sure she always kept a much larger supply on hand in the future. Another bit of information Myouga shared regarding youkai physiology was their ability to bond one's self to one's mate. It was a merging of souls, of auras, which could easily be achieved in a woman like Kikyou because of her inherit abilities as a miko. She was no ordinary human, despite living the lifestyle of a simple housewife, and because she had her own internal magics, Inuyasha should be able to perform the bonding without issue. That would mean that he could keep Kikyou with him always, throughout the remainder of _his _lifetime rather than merely the length of _hers_.

Initially, Inuyasha was ecstatic to learn that there was such a spell and how to perform it, but it didn't take long for doubts to start creeping their way into his psyche. Would Kikyou want that? To be bound to him for what would seem like eternity? While it was true that he wasn't technically immortal, Myouga believed that he would probably live for several centuries, at least. That would certainly seem like immortality to a human, and to a human who didn't want to live forever it would probably feel more like a curse than a blessing. Then another thought occurred to him, as horrible as it sounded. Kikyou _couldn't _be made immortal, because she was Kagome's preincarnation. That meant that in order for Kagome to be born, Kikyou, at _some _point in time, would have to die. They had already had _that _discussion long ago in Kaede's hut - not that Kikyou had to die, in so many words, but that Kagome was not the reincarnation of Kikyou's _first_ death. The elder miko had hypothesized that since Kikyou had been brought back in her clay body with such absolute hatred, from feeling such hate at the exact moment of her death, and Kagome had been born with such a kind, loving and forgiving soul, that it had actually been destiny all along for Kikyou to have been brought back and given a second chance at life, because Kagome was actually the reincarnation of her _second _death…which had yet to occur by that point in time. But it did make sense, because Kikyou now knew the truth about what had happened on that fateful day fifty two years ago, and when she _did _pass on, hopefully as an old woman who had enjoyed many happy years on Earth, her soul would be at peace, and would be able to be reborn into someone who was kindhearted and pure. The fact that Kagome had been born with the Shikon no Tama within her body was not suddenly a mystery when you considered the fact that the jewel had more or less merged itself with Kikyou's form in order to grant their wish of turning her human. Her clay body had been transformed into one of flesh and blood through the magic of the jewel. It was within her, it was _one _with her, and it made perfect sense that it would still continue onward into her next life. Yes, it was a bit of a time paradox, if one tried to dissect everything too closely, but it wasn't that hard to comprehend or accept on the surface at face value.

All things considered, Inuyasha finally decided against voicing the option of the soul-binding to his wife, knowing that she would probably say no anyway, and for the same reason he had already reached on his own. Her eventual death was required to ensure Kagome's existence, and ensuring Kagome's existence was required to maintain the integrity of space-time as a whole, as they knew it. After all, if Kagome were never born, then she wouldn't have gone back in time, which meant that Kikyou herself would still not have been given a second chance at life, and Inuyasha would even still be stuck to the tree. But beyond all that, even assuming that Kagome would still be born as she had been and that everything that had happened would continue to play out as it had before in the giant circle that was time, Inuyasha found himself feeling more than a little guilty to suddenly realize that even if he could, he honestly didn't _want_ to bind himself to Kikyou in that way. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became. He didn't mind sharing his life with her now, and had no intention of leaving her, but he was still planning on trying to make it back to Kagome's time in five hundred years so that he could be with her again, also. He wasn't sure how fast he would really age, and if he would be an old man by that point, or - hopefully - look only a tad bit older than he currently did, but whatever the case may be, he planned on finding out. But showing up in Kagome's time with a five hundred year old wife on his arm was _not _a part of the equation.

Kikyou did not ask Inuyasha what was troubling his mind later that night at dinner, and he didn't have the heart to confess to her his sins. For as many times as Kikyou, while driven by hatred, had scornfully referred to Kagome as her 'copy', Inuyasha now realized that, in reality, his heart considered Kikyou to be the substitute.

It was going to be a long five hundred years.


	6. Happiness and Sacrifice

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Happiness and Sacrifice<p>

As time continued to progress, Inuyasha continued to spend his free days perched in the branches of the Goshinboku. He found the sacred tree's influence no less calming even after almost four whole years had passed. Where had the time gone? Miroku and Sango had two energetic little girls and a healthy baby boy. Shippou still came around from time to time though those days he spent the majority of his time with his own kind, studying to become a powerful kitsune illusionist. Kaede was still alive, though it was easy to tell she was getting on in years. But the elderly miko no longer lived alone, Rin having taken up temporary residence within their village under the watchful eye of the old miko.

For a time, Kikyou had finally loosened up a bit when it came to their physical intimacy. While still insistent on being careful and using the herbs, the two had finally actually managed to have a discussion on the matter. Kikyou had been more apologetic than he would have preferred, appreciating her honesty, if nothing else. While she could see past her ingrained teachings and beliefs to see the good in him and love his human heart despite his youkai blood, Kikyou had found that she simply could not, nor would she ever be able to allow herself to carry a part-youkai child. While it was true that a small part of her had difficulty stomaching the idea of having a part-youkai child, a lot of her reluctance actually came from the fear that her own miko aura would reject the pregnancy to begin with, and she didn't want to go through something like that. She would much rather never get pregnant in the first place, then miscarry and know that it had been because her own aura had killed her baby. Inuyasha hadn't even considered the possibility that her reiki could interfere with the youki of a developing fetus. Was it possible that her body really could reject the baby?

Perhaps…Miroku had explained to him one afternoon in private.

Since that was only half of the problem, and a part of Kikyou honestly did not want to mother a demonic child, it was very likely that her own inner feelings on the matter would cause her aura to rise up against an unborn infant, even on a subconscious level. It was true that a miko's aura feeling youki from within her own body would probably instinctively perceive the sensation as a threat, as a possession or invasion of some sort. She would truly have to _want _the baby in order to prevent her aura from unintentionally harming it. If she agreed to bear him a child, but only out of her sense of obligation, she might very well lose the pregnancy, her body reacting on its own based on her inner most feelings on the matter, despite her outward compliance.

The way Kikyou had made it sound when they had finally had that discussion, it had been a tremendous sacrifice on her part, her having agreed to become his wife even with him as a hanyou, because by marrying him she had voluntarily given up her dream of one day becoming a mother. Her words had hurt him…more than he would ever allow her to know…but deep down inside Inuyasha had honestly understood her position. Again he tried to remind himself of just how lucky he really was. To have a woman willing to give up so much for him, willing to become his wife…_the wife of a hanyou_. While none of the residents in their local village community outwardly objected to their union, Inuyasha had spent far too many years on his own to have so easily forgotten how _most _people felt about those of mixed blood.

Apparently, it was a truth that Kikyou didn't find all that easy to forget about, either.

While it was true that _for a time _she had loosened up, allowing herself to enjoy their moments of intimacy more passionately, even on nights other than the new moon, those moments had begun fading away again as time went on. Kikyou had also begun spending more of her time during the day with other people in the village, leaving Inuyasha with more days to be alone with his own thoughts, like he was in that moment, sitting in the branches of the Goshinboku, waiting for Kikyou to come tell him when she was done with her rounds. Sometimes he found himself getting jealous that it was almost as if Kikyou would rather tend to the sick than spend any quality time with him any more, but he knew that that was a foolish, selfish thought. The village needed her; she was their healer, after all

Allowing his mind to wander as he often did whenever left to his own devices for too long, Inuyasha soon found his thoughts drifting in the direction of a certain miko of the future. He wondered how Kagome was doing, _what _Kagome was doing, and if she missed him anywhere near as badly as he missed her. While he knew she had been telling the truth when she'd told him that she loved him – she never would have asked him to spend the night with her if she hadn't felt that way about him – Inuyasha didn't know whether or not to hope that she too had moved on. The selfish part of him wanted to keep her all to himself, despite him currently sharing his life with Kikyou. How was that fair? But if the fates were on his side, if he planned things right, then he could show up on her doorstep later the same morning after his past-self had ditched out, apologizing and sweeping her off her feet. Sure, it had a bitter, 'Hey, my life with Kikyou is over with, so now it's your turn' feel to it, if you allowed your heart to drift that way, but Kagome was a very forgiving person, and he did not believe she would hold such a grudge against him…at least not for long.

Still, another, less selfish part of him hoped that Kagome was happy, even if it wasn't with him. Assuming he somehow _didn't _make it back to her time, which was always a possibility – one actually much larger than he was willing to admit – then the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to be crying herself to sleep every night. Once upon a time he had been willing to give Kagome up, when he had first realized that he had to be there for Kikyou, and he had known even back then that it wouldn't have been fair to keep leading Kagome on when Kikyou was back in his life. It had been the future-born miko's own decision to remain by his side at that time, and now…now it had been her decision to step gracefully out of his life. He had given Kagome up long ago…it had just taken her a long time to finally leave.

She could find someone new if she really wanted to, of that he was certain. There had always been that Hojo guy that'd shown interest in her, right?

A twinge of jealousy rushed through him at the passing thought, though he immediately damped it down, knowing he had absolutely no right to be jealous of any potential male suitors for Kagome. She deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He was man enough to admit that, at least to himself, and if he wanted to put a stop to it, well then he would just have to make sure to be there the morning of his past-self's departure, now wouldn't he?

Lifting his hand to finger the small, heart shaped metal pendant that hung around his neck, Inuyasha debated for the umpteenth time on whether or not he should open it. Finally giving into temptation, he carefully unhooked the chain before bringing the locket into his line of vision, opening it with a soft click. Gazing at the pictures within, he permitted a lazy chuckle to escape his throat. Oh yes, he remembered that day well. He and Kagome had been arguing again…so what else was new? Oh, how about Souta tossing a coin into the photo booth they happened to be sitting in? Yeah, that part had been new, all right. He remembered how quickly he'd forgotten about their petty squabble when the camera's flash had first startled him, and believing that Kagome was in danger, he had almost destroyed the photo booth before she had been forced to use the rosary.

The rosary…

He never thought he would one day find himself actually missing the infernal thing, but the truth was that if it weren't for Kagome's locket, he probably would have wanted to keep the rosary for himself, as a keepsake reminder. But he didn't really need it for that purpose when he had the locket, and so he was glad that Kagome was able to keep it as a memento for herself, instead. Not that he supposed she could ever possibly come to forget about him, but he definitely understood her desire to keep something of his with her always. That was why he had left her that carving on her windowsill. Supposing, just supposing that he somehow didn't end up making it back to her time again, then he would never be able to tell her aloud that he loved her. At least in that one small way, he had managed to tell her his feelings, even if it wasn't with words.

Closing the locket before something could happen to the photographs, Inuyasha hooked the chain back around his neck before releasing a tired sigh of boredom. He wondered how much longer Kikyou was going to take doing her rounds in the village; he was getting hungry. When Kikyou's scent finally hit him on the breeze, however, he immediately wished that it hadn't. She smelled of sweat, of fatigue, but also of tears, of guilt and of fear. It was not the first time she had returned to him with such a potent mixture of scents saturating her person, but as she approached his position, offering him a small smile as if there was nothing at all amiss, it was also not the first time that Inuyasha chose to remain quiet on the subject. He wasn't sure he wanted to know…

"Husband," Kikyou said then, knowing it was her duty to come and inform him of when she was done with her daily chores. "I am finished in the village for today. I will have dinner prepared shortly." she said, before turning and heading back in the direction of their hut.

Leaping down from his perch, Inuyasha followed silently behind her, not bothered by what some passersby might presume to be an improper act, him walking behind his wife. He used the time to study her; her posture, her ever-changing scent, and her expression when she glanced back his way upon reaching their hut all bespoke of secrets being kept. At first, he hadn't paid any attention to the various odors that would cloud her own upon returning from her duties in the village. She was bound to end up smelling of sickness, of the pain or misery of whomever she was treating, not to mention herbs and potions, sweat and exhaustion. A mixture of those scents was always to be expected, along with the various scents of the other villagers themselves, as she went from door to door treating the sick and injured. But then Inuyasha had started to notice that on certain days Kikyou would also smell of sadness, of longing and sometimes even of tears. They could have been considered an empathic reaction towards someone else's plight of which she had been aiding, but that did not explain the newer scents he'd started to find in the mix as of late, guilt and fear.

Dinner that night was as quiet as any other dinner in recent weeks. The following night was the new moon, and for once Inuyasha was actually looking forward to losing his enhanced sense of smell for one night.

He embraced it when the change consumed him, his body allowing him, at least for one night, to become the husband he knew Kikyou truly wanted. He got the distinct impression that his human side was whom she always attempted to see whenever she would look into his amber eyes on any other night of the month. On more than one occasion she had made mention in passing of his human heart, which even he would agree he possessed considering the wide range of emotions he knew he experienced that most other youkai did not. Still, his emotions were always much stronger during the nights of the new moon, held at bay, at least in part, by his youkai blood at all other times. He still felt his emotions deep down inside, but was more able to conceal them while in his hanyou form. Kikyou, he knew, looked at his hanyou form like a curse, as if his human side was whom he truly was inside, and at all other moments of his life he was merely trapped away in a demonic body against his will. She did her best to love him even while in his hanyou form, but he could never miss the obvious relief that always washed through her to 'finally' once again be reacquainted with the 'real' him.

So, needless to say, Inuyasha could not ignore the fact that something was definitely the matter when, even while in his human form, Kikyou seemed reluctant to be intimate that night.

"What is it?" he asked before he could stop himself, his heightened emotions getting the better of him.

They had had a silent agreement, after all, that she would always be his fully during his human night. For the last three and a half years she had never once failed to welcome him openly during the new moon.

"Nothing…" she attempted to lie, hoping to get away with it while she knew he couldn't smell her deceit.

Immediately she began to return his passion, leaning forward to kiss his neck, but he wasn't fooled, and pulling away from her touch, he placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Something is troubling you, has been troubling you, for a long time now." he said softly, his human heart flowing freely through his eyes of chocolate brown.

"Hana is pregnant." she finally confessed, averting her eyes.

Inuyasha knew who Hana was. Living in a village that small, it didn't really take that long to get to know everybody, at least in passing.

"Is she okay?" he asked his wife, his first thoughts taking him down a dark path. "Is she having complications?"

He could understand the sudden guilt and fear that sometimes lingered in Kikyou's aura if she was worried that Hana would lose the baby, blaming herself for not being able to do more to help her. He started to feel relieved that that might be the problem, even as he felt guilty himself for finding relief in Hana's suffering.

"No, Hana is perfectly healthy." Kikyou answered then, causing Inuyasha to feel a reversed feeling of relief mixed with dread. He hadn't truly wanted Hana to be having difficulties, so he was glad for her, but if that wasn't the problem, then what was?

"So then, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

Kikyou looked away in shame, and suddenly he understood.

"You feel jealous of her pregnancy. You long to have your own child."

She whipped her head back around to face him, self-defense on her tongue, but he raised a hand to silence her and she reluctantly closed her mouth.

"It's okay to feel jealous of her Kikyou, a little bit on the inside. That's a perfectly normal reaction and it only makes you human." he told her gently, believing her guilt probably came from her jealousy, thinking that it was wrong of her to crave what she did not have.

_But that doesn't explain the fear_… his mind reminded him, though he chose to ignore it. Perhaps she merely feared what she was becoming, a bitter woman who would dare feel jaded in the face of other peoples' happiness.

Her next words destroyed all the precariously stacked hope and denial he had piled up all around him like yanking out the bottom brick of a wall and watching it tumble down.

"Hana has an older brother…Akio."

For some reason, even just the way she pronounced his name was like a confession of sin. Oh, he knew Kikyou had not truly been unfaithful to him, he would've been able to smell _that _for sure, and there would have been no two ways about it, but when the heart strays it leaves no scent trail.

Still, even as he met her eyes in that moment, mirrored pools of chocolate staring into each other in the flickering light of their fire pit, sharing a look that said 'I know you know'…Inuyasha wasn't ready, just yet, to face the facts.

"Oh…?" he tried his best to inquire nonchalantly. "Does he…" He cleared his throat. "Is he taking good care of his sister? Hana's husband is away, is he not?"

He'd never spoken so formally in all the time she'd known him. Honestly, Kikyou thought she might actually prefer being cursed at than this charade.

"Yes, though he is due back from his travels long before their baby will arrive."

"Well…that's good." Inuyasha stated blandly, a little bite seeping into his voice as he added, "Though I'm sure _Akio_ can take care of her during her husband's absence."

Kikyou cringed. She didn't even bother trying to deny her feelings, jumping right into insisting, "Nothing has happened between us. You would know it in an instant."

"Nothing physical, perhaps, but _something _has happened between you, unless your feelings are one sided?" he finished questioningly. He needed to know whether or not Akio deserved his wrath.

"His feelings for me…" Kikyou began hesitantly. "…are stronger than I had expected."

Inuyasha sneered.

"Does he want to save you from the half-breed?" he asked sarcastically.

Bristling, she knew she had no right to defend herself, but still felt she needed to defend Akio as she insisted, "He has never said one word against you."

"I'm sure he's sung my praises to the heavens." he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Turning away and adding more wood to the fire for something to occupy herself with for the measly few seconds it took to accomplish the task, Kikyou sighed before finally turning back to face her heartbroken husband. How could she have done this? How could she have been unfaithful to him? She hadn't been, with her body, but with her heart…

"I know this will offer little comfort, but please know these words are true. I never intended for any of this to happen. When I agreed to be your wife, it was my honest belief and intention that I would remain yours for the rest of my days. Hana is staying with Akio and their parents while her husband is away, and I have been going there routinely only because of her pregnancy, I swear it. I have made no extra trips to see Akio alone."

"Though I'm sure you look forward to seeing him when you do go over there." Inuyasha argued.

"We have…spoken…of things that cannot be." Kikyou confessed quietly, wondering if he would even hear her words with his human ears, they were so quiet.

One look at his expression assured her he'd heard her, though, as he stared unblinkingly into their fire.

"Husband…" Wincing, Kikyou closed her eyes, and corrected softly, "Inuyasha…"

Glancing her way with pain in his eyes, she almost didn't hear his defeated whisper.

"It's okay…" he told her, and he found that deep inside, while it really _wasn't _okay, a part of him was still being honest with her. Above all, he wanted her to be happy.

_Was this how Kagome felt, giving me up for my own sake? _

"Inuyasha?"

"You…should be with the man you love."

"I do love you, I swear it." Kikyou said then, her tone insistent. But then meeting Inuyasha's eyes with reluctant truth shimmering behind her own, she added, "Just…not as much as I know I should."

Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly at his wife's confession, knowing he really had no right to criticize her. He knew from firsthand experience how the heart could split in half, how you could love two different people at the same time, and how you ultimately had to make a choice, no matter how badly it might hurt somebody you cared about. Was this what irony felt like?

"Go…" he told her then, his tone forgiving as the faintest ghost of a smile brushed past his lips. "Go live with Akio, and be happy."

"You deserve your own happiness, as well." Kikyou said softly.

Inuyasha snorted, refusing to comment aloud as he shook his head, looking away from her.

_It's a little late for that, now ain't it? _

As if reading his thoughts, Kikyou hesitantly chimed in with, "I can…I can send you to her."

Instantly, Inuyasha whipped around to face her directly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone both accusative and urgent.

"The Bone Eater's Well is not dead," Kikyou admitted, quickly adding, "But it _is_ sealed, and will require a lot of power to be forced open. I never said anything before because I am honestly not certain if opening the time portal would drain me completely of my powers. It may very well be something that I can only do once, and since you and she had already shared your goodbyes, I did not see the logic in gifting you with merely a second goodbye. If you choose this, Inuyasha, it would be a one-way trip. Kagome cannot return here, of that I am certain. The well would allow you to return here, as this time is rightfully your own, but if I cannot open the well a second time, then that would be it."

Slowly, Inuyasha nodded his understanding, as he allowed her explanation to wash over him. It was true, he wouldn't have wanted another goodbye with Kagome, going to see her a second time only to _then _be locked away from her forever. But now…now that Kikyou would be living with Akio, there was truly no reason for him to return to their time. It would be worth it, at least, to see if things _could _work out between him and Kagome. One thought immediately struck him as the situation dawned on him fully. If he traveled back into the future _now_, via the Bone Eater's Well, then that would obviously mean that he did _not _– or _would _not – wait the long way around, which also meant that it was physically impossible for him to immediately be there for Kagome upon his past-self's departure. He still _was _his past-self…in a manner of speaking. But so if he traveled back through the well now, four years later, that would mean that Kagome too had spent the last four years without him. What if she really had moved on? But then…what if she _hadn't? _What if returning would be a dream come true, for both of them? He knew in that moment that he would never be able to forget about Kikyou's offer. He _had _to go back, and if…if it turned out that there was no longer a place for him in Kagome's life, well then at least he would have his answer. At least there would be no more nights pondering what-if. Then he could return to his own time and figure out what to do with himself, but he would worry about that later.

"I'll do it."


	7. My heart will go on

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – My heart will go on<p>

Sitting quietly by her mother's side, a raven-haired Izayoi waited patiently for the sound of her name being called by the nurse. The other children in the waiting room frightened her. Some of them were crying, and some of them were running around and screaming, causing their mothers to yell at them to sit back down. She didn't understand why children even so much older than herself acted like little babies. What was the big deal about getting poked with a needle? It didn't hurt that badly, and if it would keep her from getting sick…

Kagome smiled down at her daughter, ruffling the hair of her hatless head as they waited their turn in the Emergency Room. Getting her daughter's vaccinations hardly constituted an emergency, but the hospital was also where all of the _less fortunate _families took their children. Kagome couldn't afford to take Izayoi to the family clinic…though not for financial reasons. If the doctors ever found out what the child actually _was_ she would be paying for it with far more than money. The clinics weren't open at night.

Kagome didn't much care for exposing Izayoi to the mayhem of the after-hours waiting room at the county hospital, but she knew it was worth it, she thought as she smiled down at her daughter a second time, smoothing a lock of Izayoi's midnight tresses back behind a human ear. While it was true that Izayoi might have inherited her father's immune system, which would mean that all of this fuss was for nothing, the future-born miko also knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

_Inuyasha…_

She never could stop her thoughts from eventually drifting his way, even after all this time. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Was he happy? Was he with Kikyou? The thought triggered a small bubble of sadness within her heart, though she felt no jealousy. Kagome had known very well what she was doing when she had first made the decision to give them the Sacred Jewel. She would rather know that he was with Kikyou, the two of them both alive and well, than to think that he had descended with his first love into the fiery depths of Hell. The fact of the matter was that Inuyasha was going to end up with Kikyou one way or the other, so then if she could gift them both with the choice of life over death, that was enough for her to be happy.

It had both surprised and pleased Kagome tremendously when she had first discovered the carving he had left for her on her windowsill, a going away present she cherished almost as deeply as she cherished their daughter. She knew he loved her, otherwise he never would have agreed to share the night with her, but she also knew that he also loved Kikyou, and she did hope that the two of them were happy together. It was not her wish for him to be miserable for the rest of his life. She had wanted always for him to live _and _be happy.

As she continued to sit there in the waiting room waiting their turn, Kagome glanced around at the other single mothers, and even a few single fathers, that filled the space along with all of the other medical emergencies of the evening. As her eyes drifted across the other children in the room, Kagome found herself wondering…did they have any kids? And if so, did they look like Izayoi? Were they also hanyou by day, human by night, or was it possibly the reverse? Human by day, hanyou by night? Was Izayoi's pattern a fluke, and their children all had a smaller window of weakness, maybe even just once a month, like their father? Then a horrible thought suddenly struck Kagome, and she found herself growing cold as all the blood drained from her face. What if…what if along with making Kikyou alive again, they had somehow also used the jewel to turn Inuyasha human?

_No…no they couldn't have, could they? _

Could the jewel have done both? Was it powerful enough?

Kagome honestly didn't know how powerful the Sacred Jewel was, or rather…how powerful it _had been_. But if bringing Kikyou back to life hadn't purified the jewel in its entirety…

_I guess the bigger question here is, even assuming that they __could__…__would__ he have? _

Would Inuyasha have willingly turned himself human? Even after promising her that he would remain a hanyou?

Though of course, if you were going to get technical, his exact words had been that he would remain a hanyou 'a little longer' for her…not forever. Now that he knew that he was never going to see her again, there was really no point in him keeping such a promise, was there? 'Longer' was over now. And hadn't his promise to Kikyou that he would turn human actually come _before_ his promise to her, anyway? Of course it had, by about five decades. One could also just as easily argue that he'd only said to her that he would remain a hanyou as opposed to turning himself fully youkai. That had been the nature of their conversation, after all, his lingering desire to become a full-fledged youkai. By intent, he had only actually promised Kagome that he would not use the jewel to become full-youkai, and she was one-hundred-percent certain that he had kept _that _promise, at least. But he had never actually sworn that he would not use the jewel to turn himself fully human, and suddenly, Kagome found herself getting depressed at the thought.

Initially, a part of her had hoped, assuming Inuyasha had survived somewhere in hiding over the last five hundred years, that he would eventually come forward and make his presence known to her. Even if he presently at that time had a family of his own, a wife and kids all living in hiding with him in some kind of secret youkai underground she knew nothing about, Kagome had still held out the hope that he would at least let her know that he was still alive. For the first few weeks after her return with still no sign of him she had started to try and tell herself that maybe he was doing what he thought was best for her by letting her move on. Maybe he had seen and done too many things and was now too changed of a person for her to consider him the man he used to be. But when Kagome had first discovered that she was pregnant her hope of seeing Inuyasha again had been reignited. Surely he would come forward to assist her with their child, if nothing else? Of course, as the months slowly turned into years, it became more and more obvious to Kagome that he simply wasn't out there…he wasn't going to suddenly reveal himself one day. She figured there were logically three possibilities. One, he hadn't recalled what exact year she'd been from, and was still planning on coming back around once he was sure his past-self had disappeared for the last time, but was merely off on his math and had missed the mark. That was the least likely scenario. The one she truly prayed for the most was that he had simply forgotten about her. Five hundred years was a long time, after all. She honestly couldn't even fathom the concept of living for so long. After Kikyou's eventual passing, did he find himself someone new? And then someone new again after that? Who would remember a one-night-stand from five hundred years ago? If that were the case she would easily forgive him, and continue to pray for his happiness. The third, and regretfully most likely scenario, was that he was not still alive. Anything could have happened to him, at any time, and she would never know it. He could have simply grown old and passed on at some point in time in the past, or he could've even died in battle somehow or another. She did believe that he was probably capable of surviving to her time based on what she knew of his lifespan, so battle had been the most likely scenario for his death…at least until the possibility of him turning human had entered her mind. Had he actually grown old and died five hundred years ago? Still, so long as his life had been a happy one…

Kagome knew she would never actually have the answer to that question, and that alone tore her up inside more than anything else; the not knowing was what sometimes still kept her up at night, what sometimes had her gasping for breath as she bolted awake in wide-eyed panic after witnessing a haunting image of a miserable Inuyasha crying out her name in sorrow.

"Higurashi Izayoi?"

Snapping herself back into reality, Kagome was grateful for the distraction as she stood up with her daughter to head back into what she liked to call the 'little' waiting room. It didn't do her any good to allow her mind to torment her in such a way. She was just grateful for her daughter being human at the moment. Far too many times had Izayoi busted her feeling depressed, her little angelic voice asking out of nowhere why Mommy was sad always managing to make Kagome feel guilty on top of everything else. Anyone else would probably think that she was just feeling sorry for herself, because she missed Inuyasha and wanted him with her in her life. While that was true, while she most certainly missed him and would love nothing more than for him to come back to her, she knew it was a lost cause. It was truly the never knowing that ate at her the most. She couldn't count the number of times she had scowered her grandfather's old storage sheds for any possible note, any scroll, some kind of a message in a bottle that he had left hidden on the shrine grounds for her to find. There was nothing.

It wasn't just Inuyasha, but Sango and Miroku, and even little Shippou…she didn't know what had become of any of them. While Sango and Miroku were human, and Kagome wasn't _stupid_, knowing that they had obviously perished somewhere a little over four centuries ago from her perspective, she couldn't help but to wonder how rich their lives together had been, and how many children they'd had. She would love to be able to find an ancient family tree and track down any and all of their current living descendants, though she knew that was also impossible since there was no such family record, at least not that she could find. She had already checked, but she had no idea what family name Miroku had chosen for himself, or even if he and Sango had bothered with family names at all, since they had not yet been standardized among the simple people at that time. How many generations had passed before a family name had been chosen? Kagome had even tried going backwards, tracing the Higurashi lineage itself. How cool would it be to discover that she was actually descendent from Sango and Miroku, herself? But the various records she could find didn't support the likelihood of that scenario.

Still, forgetting about Sango and Miroku for a moment, what had happened to Shippou? As a full-blooded youkai, he should definitely have still been alive after only five measly centuries, especially since he'd been a mere child at the time. Had something bad happened to him, as well, or had he simply moved on in his life? Had he been killed off during whatever the hell kind of 'great purification' had apparently wiped out all the youkai of Japan? Kagome still had her spiritual powers, she knew that because she could sense her daughter's youki during the day, but she hardly ever sensed any other youkai in her time. In fact, the only other youkai she continued to feel in her world after returning for the last time was the soul-piper. That made sense because that youkai was born from the spirits of deceased children. A youkai like that couldn't be destroyed the same way an animal-based youkai could be killed. But maybe she was jumping to unnecessarily gruesome conclusions. Maybe all the youkai of Japan really were still around, but just in hiding. Maybe they all had some kind of charm that concealed their youkai appearances and prevented people with spiritual powers from sensing their demonic auras. But if that were the case, you would think that _somebody_, even a total stranger, would have shown up at the shrine one day from sensing her daughter's aura and wondering why the hell she had been left out of the loop that was the youkai underground. Then again, maybe it was every youkai for themselves, and so there weren't going to be any Good Samaritans out there with any interest in helping her with her daughter.

Still, she wasn't about to complain, considering that at least no random youkai had ever shown up wanting to _hurt _her daughter, either.

So what had become of little Shippou? Surely he would have come to see her if he were able, especially considering the fact that she'd had Inuyasha's daughter. She could understand the kit wanting to let her live her life and not risk interfering with the timeline, should he accidentally come to see her too early, before her final time arriving back in her world for good, but surely he could have kept tabs on her from the shadows to know when it was safe to approach. She had thought, even if something had happened to Inuyasha, that Shippouwould have tried to get in contact with her by now…provided he was still alive. Maybe he had forgotten about her, as well? She knew she couldn't hold a grudge, if that were the case, even despite his childhood vow that he wouldn't. Five hundred years _was _a long time, after all. She hoped he actually _had_ forgotten about her and was still alive and well somewhere living his own life, considering the alternatives, though she supposed that, there again, she would simply never know.

~o~O~o~

Finished with the hospital, Kagome snickered quietly to herself as Izayoi whined about how 'no fair' it was to have to walk up all of the shrine steps without her powers. Normally she could bounce around like she had pogo sticks for legs, and would probably be able to scale the entire stone stairway in a single bound, but whenever they returned from one of their nightly outings she had to take the staircase one step at a time, and the child found it exceedingly boring and time consuming.

Finally making it to the front door, Kagome called out her greeting to the rest of her family as they entered. Smiling as Izayoi remembered to take off her shoes before heading into the rest of the house, something the eager girl sometimes forgot about in her haste to get back to her toys, Kagome shook her head in amusement before following after her daughter up to their room. After helping the three-year-old out of her street clothes and into some fuzzy pajamas that had a print of puppy paws all over them, Kagome grinned while humming to herself as she brushed out her daughter's raven locks. Tucking the brush away when she was done, she changed into her own sleepwear before sitting down cross-legged on the floor as her daughter snuggled into their futon, not quite ready for sleep herself as she pulled out a small diary and pen from the chest in the corner. The miko had never considered herself much of a poet, but the occasional haiku did find its way within her catalog of daily events.

The more recent ones read…

Somewhere lost in time, There's a man with yellow eyes, Who lives in my heart

Once upon a night, I embraced the man I love, Never to return

Child made from love, Born in a world not your own, You are not alone

And the newest one to be put to paper…

Your eyes so like his, Captivate my very soul, Daughter of the dogs

Writing down the rest of her day, formatted in the way a woman might speak to her husband, Kagome knew Inuyasha was never going to read it, but it still made her feel better; especially if he truly had passed on at some point in time in the past. If so, then maybe it was possible that he was looking down on them both, smiling to himself as he read her journal entries over her shoulder. She couldn't decide if that thought brought her any comfort or not. She would rather know that she was truly alone if that knowledge also came with it the security of knowing that Inuyasha was still alive and well in his own world, a world that simply didn't include her, but considering that that was a peace of mind she knew she would never be granted, there was truly no point in praying for it to be so. She would make herself sick thinking about all of the different possible outcomes if she didn't find a way to cope, and keeping a journal worked well enough for her. It wasn't as if she could talk to a therapist, after all, and she didn't like burdening her mother with such pointless worries. Closing the book with a sigh, Kagome tried to keep herself focused on the here and now. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant she had the day off and could spend it at home with her daughter. The forecast called for rain, but that wouldn't stop her from having the barbecue she'd promised Izayoi. The patio was covered, after all.

Finally crawling into bed beside her daughter, Kagome couldn't suppress her smile as Izayoi rolled over in her sleep to cuddle with mommy. Wrapping her arms around the precious child, Kagome rested her chin atop Izayoi's head, subconsciously shielding her from the world. No matter what had or had not become of Inuyasha, she would protect their daughter with her life.

The following morning, Kagome crawled groggily out of bed, somewhat shaken by the disturbing imagery of her dream. She'd had a vision of Inuyasha and Kikyou sharing what had felt distinctively like a goodbye kiss, as if they were parting forever. Her memory of the dream was vague and fuzzy, and she hoped it hadn't been a true vision of Inuyasha perhaps trying to show her his death, since she'd gotten the distinct impression that Inuyasha had been the one leaving, as she'd experienced the dream almost through Kikyou's eyes. Had he been sick or injured? Had Kikyou tearfully kissed him goodbye knowing she would never see him again because he had been on the brink of death? It was possible, being Kikyou's reincarnation, that suppressed memories from her past life could actually come forward, but Kagome didn't want to think about that and she vowed then and there to stop worrying over it so much. It had probably just been her own overactive imagination spinning tales based upon her worries and nothing more. Today was her day off, the museum was closed, and her mother had agreed to close the shrine for the day as well. Today was Izayoi's day to run around outside and be a happy girl. Kagome was going to make barbecued ribs for dinner; somehow, she thought with a chuckle, she was pretty sure her canine daughter would like the special treat.

Putting on a brave smile, then, she playfully shook Izayoi 'awake', knowing there was no way her one-quarter youkai daughter was actually still asleep by that hour. She always awoke at dawn thanks to the sensation of her youkai powers returning to her, her hanyou features shifting back into place. Still, that didn't mean that the toddler didn't still love to lay in bed for as long as she could get away with it.

"Oh no, Izayoi! Mommy's being possessed by a tickle-youkai!" Kagome warned in feigned worry before reaching for her daughter's belly, the young girl's giggles soon to follow as a pair of golden eyes opened to greet her mother's gaze, blessedly unaware of the human woman's less than cheerful mood upon waking.

Getting dressed, mother and daughter headed downstairs to meet the rest of the Higurashi household for breakfast, and the rest of the morning went by smoothly, as a thick layer of rain clouds began creeping in overhead. The rain started around mid-afternoon, and wearing a hooded raincoat to protect her sensitive ears, Izayoi ran around in the rain laughing and squealing, jumping in puddles and splashing about without a care in the world. Kagome watched her daughter play from the porch, a tender smile on her lips; a smile that was repeated by the lips of the older woman standing beside her, as Izayoi's grandmother wrapped a tender arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Needing to head to the store in preparation for that evening's meal, Souta agreed to keep his niece occupied for his sister with a game of hide and seek out in the yard.

"No fair Uncle Souta!" Izayoi called out as she checked around yet another corner. "I can't smell you in the rain!"

Laughing quietly, Mrs. Higurashi, who was keeping an eye on the game, asked from her place on the patio, "And just how is it fair to use your nose at all when Uncle Souta can't use his nose when it's his turn?"

Glancing her grandmother's way, the appendage in question became crinkled as Izayoi scrunched up her face, though if it was in true thought or simply realization of getting 'busted' for all the times she'd won hide and seek in the past she couldn't be sure, causing the elder Higurashi woman to chuckle quietly in amusement. The girl was just too cute for her own good.

Sudden movement off to the side quickly distracted the toddler, her growing pout sprouting back into a huge grin as she darted after her fleeing uncle.

The game continued over the next couple of hours, as Kagome returned from the store and started working on that night's dinner. Izayoi had never had barbecued ribs before, so this was sure to be a special treat. There wasn't any special occasion they were celebrating; Kagome always tried to do special things for her daughter whenever possible.

Soon the delectable aroma of grilling pork joined the pleasant scent of rain. Shaking herself dry as much as possible before entering the house, Izayoi washed up before dinner like a good girl.

Dinner was served a little earlier than normal, before sunset; Kagome wanted to be sure that her daughter got to enjoy her meal with the full strength of her senses intact. The sun slipped out of sight as the miko helped her mother wash dishes in the kitchen while Jii-chan helped Izayoi with her reading lessons on the TV, Souta up in his room working on some last minute touches to an assignment due at school the following morning. It was a normal close to a normal day.

Exhausted and weary as she was, Kagome didn't notice the faint spark of magic coming from the direction of the well-house.


	8. Second Chances and First Impressions

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Second Chances and First Impressions<p>

Holding his breath, Inuyasha emerged on Kagome's side of time without issue, releasing a sigh of relief as he glanced up to catch immediate sight of the well-house roof overhead. She'd done it. Whether or not the task had depleted Kikyou of her miko powers he would _hopefully_ never know, because provided that Kagome would still welcome him back into her life in some capacity or another, he had no intention of ever returning to the Feudal era. He'd said his goodbyes. Hell, he even had a pack with a few letters from the others wishing he and Kagome well for the miko to read, provided she didn't have a husband that knew nothing of her time-traveling history and would freak at the sight of a hanyou on their doorstep. Even if she had moved on, though, he was sure she would still like to see him again at least as a friend, and she would definitely want to hear word of how the others had been doing for the last four years. Especially Shippou.

The kitsune had been spending more and more time hidden away with the rest of his kind, but Inuyasha had managed to track the boy down to tell him of his decision to go back to Kagome's world. He'd contemplated asking the kit to seek out Kagome for him in the future and give her the heads up that he would be returning for her, but as underhanded and sneaky as that was, it hadn't been the lack of honor in unfairly eliminating potential competition that had stilled his tongue. Inuyasha just hadn't been able to put such a burden on the runt's shoulders, especially since nobody knew the exact year Kagome was from; even he could understand the importance of not accidentally showing up too early and screwing with history. Besides, five hundred years was a _long_ time, and who knew where the boy would be or what he'd be doing? That wasn't to say that Shippou had been content with 'goodbye forever' from the hanyou, though, having decided to take advantage of Inuyasha's return to Kagome's world to give him one of his acorns charged with a magic spell, a spell that would still be going strong five centuries later since going through the well would mean that to the acorn it was like no time had passed at all. When buried, it would send out a special burst of youki that only Shippou would feel, that he would be able to recognize no matter where he was, like seeing a beacon in the sky. Shippou had asked Inuyasha to bury the acorn as a means of calling for him once his reunion with Kagome had settled down, because while he didn't want to risk accidentally interfering with Kagome's life and/or the timeline in an irreparable way, he would definitely like to see the both of them again once he knew it was safe to show himself.

Exiting the well-house with a feeling of butterflies in his stomach, Inuyasha cursed his rotten luck when the strong scent of fresh rain hit his nose, masking just about every other scent in the area aside from the nasty stink of pollution that he quickly realized he'd have to get used to. Taking a deep breath, the mouth-watering aroma of grilled pork tickled the back of his tongue, but that didn't tell him anything except what the Higurashi family had had for dinner. He couldn't tell if Kagome was presently at home, or even if she still lived here, not that he imagined she would have moved out. Stealthfully creeping around to the side of the property, he spotted a window with open curtains and immediately started scanning the interior of the home for its current occupants.

It started to rain again, and he cursed his luck a second time as his hearing was immediately muddled, having to flatten his ears against his head to keep the falling water out while the drops hitting the backs of his ears were like tiny drum beats against his skull, causing the show inside the house to be a silent one. He could see Mrs. Higurashi walking into the living room from the direction of the kitchen, her father-in-law apparently talking to somebody watching the moving picture box, though he couldn't make out who because from his angle it didn't look as if anyone were actually sitting on the couch. Then he saw her, Kagome…his Kagome…she was all grown up now. Exiting the kitchen, the miko hugged her mother briefly before moving over to the couch…and the bottom fell out of his stomach at the sight of the small child that jumped up to hug Kagome before the miko scooped her up in her arms, disappearing with her out of the room.

"No…" he murmured quietly to himself, unable to believe his eyes. "Damn it!" he cursed, crouching and punching the muddy ground, his aura flashing in his anger for only a moment.

There was no way Mrs. Higurashi had had another child…her husband had perished and as far as he knew there had been no other suitors. Judging by the child's age, she would have had to have been conceived shortly after Kagome's return.

_Feh…wench sure didn't take long to get over me_… he thought bitterly as tears began stinging the backs of his eyes. He could let them fall; he would just blame them on the rain.

Still, he knew it was hypocritical of him to be jealous, considering whom he'd spent the last three-plus years of his life with. He had sacrificed too much, and Kikyou as well, for him to so quickly abandon his plan of returning to Kagome. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. So far he hadn't seen any strange men wandering within the household, so maybe the child wasn't actually hers. Maybe she was merely…what was the term? Baby-sitting? One tiny possibility occurred to him for the briefest of seconds before he immediately pushed that nonsense aside. The kid was human. Even though he couldn't hear or smell anything through the pouring rain, his demonic senses were working just fine, and if she'd had even the faintest trace of youki in her he would know it.

Sensing a sudden spike in reiki coming from within the house he quickly ducked out of sight and did his best to calm himself in order to mask his aura, not wanting Kagome to know he was there just yet.

The miko ran outside barefoot, bow and arrow in her hand, the frantic pounding of her heart somehow reaching him even over the ruckus of the raindrops hitting his ears. So…she'd sensed his youki when he'd gotten angry but hadn't recognized whom the demonic aura belonged to. It was just as well.

"Kagome! Darling, is everything all right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with noticeable worry in her voice as she rushed out after her daughter, stopping halfway when Kagome raised a hand to still her mother's approach.

"I swear I sensed a burst of youki…but my mind must just be playing tricks on me. It's gone now."

The sound of her voice nearly did him in and had him revealing himself right then and there, even if she fired her arrow at him. Gods, he'd missed her so much.

"Mama…?" a tender voice called from the open doorway, the girl clearly frightened and obeying the order to stay inside.

_So much for the brat belonging to somebody else_… he grumbled, his ears lowering even closer to his head, despite the rain letting up again.

"It's all right baby…" Kagome called back over her shoulder, relaxing her hold on her weapon.

"Was there a youkai?" the child asked with a shaky voice, which caused Inuyasha to arch an eyebrow from his hiding place in the bushes. If Kagome had moved on and settled down with a human man from her time, why would she have taught their child about youkai? There weren't any youkai in Kagome's time…were there? Had history been changed somehow and now there were still youkai around that the humans had to be wary of?

"Don't worry, Izayoi…" Mrs. Higurashi said then as she went back to the doorway and reached for her granddaughter's hand. "Your mama won't let anybody hurt us." With that, she nodded toward Kagome, who nodded as well, making her way back inside though she detoured toward the back door so she could clean the mud off her feet before entering.

Inuyasha was too frozen to go after her, even as a part of his mind was grabbing Kagome and laughing while twirling her around in circles.

_Izayoi…? _he thought vaguely, the edge of his lips curling up into a half smirk.

Suddenly, it no longer mattered that the girl appeared human. There was only one reason why Kagome would have named her daughter after his mother. Seeing the light click on in Kagome's bedroom he finally got his ass in gear and ran around toward that side of the house, leaping up into the nearest tree that would grant him a view inside the miko's bedroom, provided the curtains were open, which they thankfully turned out to be.

What he saw took his breath away.

_She…she never forgot about me_… he realized, seeing the way her walls were littered with sketches of himself and their other friends.

One curiosity, her desk didn't seem to be in there any more; in fact he couldn't see any furniture from his angle, and his curiosity finally got the better of him when Kagome came into the room but then after changing into her pajamas, a sight that had his cheeks feeling warm, she ducked down out of sight as if she had sat down on the floor. Deciding he'd kept himself hidden long enough he quickly jumped down from his perch in the tree across the way, crossing the yard in a single bound and landing without a sound on the roof ledge above her window. It had stopped raining altogether, at least for the moment, which meant his hearing was presently unobstructed. Kagome was humming, a peaceful, soothing lullaby.

Daring to creep towards the edge of the overhang and peer down, his heart started thundering loudly in his chest at the sight before him, upside down though it may be. Kagome's room was completely void of the furnishings it used to possess. In their place was a futon and chest that would have looked right at home in Kaede's hut. Kagome was sitting cross-legged on the futon behind her daughter, gently brushing her hair. The girl still looked and felt fully human, but he knew he hadn't been hearing things when Mrs. Higurashi had addressed her by _that _name, and even if he had somehow misheard, there was no mistaking Kagome's intent by removing her futuristic furnishings or lining her walls with sketches of himself and everyone else from his time. She was even still wearing the kotodama.

She hadn't moved on, she hadn't moved on at all, living as happily as she could as if his widow while possessing the inner knowledge that he was actually alive and well; her gift to him so that he didn't have to end his life prematurely. She was going to lose him either way, and she'd known it. Leaving his world forever and losing him that way had been preferable to him going to Hell. He couldn't argue with her there. True, he doubted having a child had been intentional, he doubted she'd known that she would get pregnant. Hell, he'd even checked her scent for fertility himself before agreeing to be with her! It must be true after all, then, that his seed was more resilient than that of a human man. But he was proud to see what had become of that unexpected miracle, a little girl who knew of youkai and knew her father's face. Kagome's sketches were good.

Not wanting to frighten them, but also not wanting to contact the family downstairs first to have Kagome's mother tell her the good news out of a desire to keep the miko and child all to himself for the moment, Inuyasha allowed his youki to pulse again, though this time with no hostility behind it. Perhaps she would be spooked again, but only for a fraction of a second.

Kagome gasped and looked up immediately at the sensation, and not moving to hide, she instantly noticed the set of golden eyes peering in on her through the window. She had already started rising to her feet on instinct, immediately tripping over herself as recognition dawned, causing the three-year-old to question "Mama…?" with a worried tone.

"It's all right baby…" Kagome murmured as if in a daze, which she was, as she pulled herself up and got to the window, unlatching and opening the glass.

Inuyasha immediately jumped down onto the sill, carefully avoiding the spot that still bore his carving for fear of damaging it with a claw.

"I must be dreaming." Kagome stated more to herself as she raised up a shaky hand, placing it carefully on his cheek. He immediately leaned into her touch, raising his own hand to hold hers against his face.

"And I've finally woken up from my nightmare." he all but whispered.

Shaking as much water off of himself as he could before jumping down into Kagome's room and crouching on the floor, he gave the wide-eyed child a hesitant smile.

"Hey kid…" he greeted softly.

Izayoi blinked at the inu-hanyou sitting across the room from her for a few more silent seconds before suddenly, her face lit up into a huge grin, as she squealed "Papa!" before rushing him, jumping into his unprepared embrace with no concern for his wet clothing. She would have knocked him over if it weren't for his youkai reflexes.

_So much for keeping them to myself…_ he grumbled playfully in his mind as frantic footsteps were quickly heard rushing up the stairs followed by rapid knocking on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Come in." Kagome called, turning her head slowly to meet her mother's surprised and amazed eyes with a look of absolute peace and serenity in her own.

"Inuyasha…? Are you…?" Mrs. Higurashi started, though she didn't know how to finish the question. She didn't have to.

"I'm here to stay." he confirmed with a light nod as he gently released the child, quickly turning back to meet Kagome's gaze as he added for honor's sake, "That is…if I'm welcome?"

"Baka…" Kagome chastised playfully before falling to her knees, reaching for his forelocks and yanking him into a kiss.

"Ewwwwwww…" Izayoi teased with a giggle while Mrs. Higurashi murmured through a chuckle that she'd leave them alone and they could all talk in the morning.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kagome opened her mouth to launch into a million questions but shut it again just as quickly, smiling softly at the look of wonder in Inuyasha's eyes as he took in the sight and _smell _of his daughter. Now that the rain from outside was no longer clouding his nose, there was no denying it, she smelled like him. He knew his own human scent, the lingering scent transfer of his human-self didn't fade at the flip of a switch when dawn breeched after the new moon; Izayoi smelled of his human form and Kagome…a perfect blend. He didn't know how he'd sired a human child while in his hanyou form nor did he care. Perhaps it was just her human night? His luck had been rotten enough since coming through the well that he wouldn't put it past the fates to have chosen his daughter's night of weakness on top of the rain, just to fuck with him a little; the kami knew he deserved it. Still, now that he was there, in their room, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

"Izayoi…" he murmured, more to himself than addressing the girl who sat quietly less than two feet in front of him, staring back at him with an equal look of wonder.

"So…that was you I sensed earlier. You were past the tree line, you heard Mama call her by name."

Nodding, he shifted his eyes back to Kagome's gaze.

"If I had known-"

"It's all right…you're here now and that's all that matters." the miko interrupted, refusing to become angry with him when ultimately, he had clearly left behind whatever kind of a life he'd had in his world to come to her. How had he done it, though? The well shouldn't have let him through without the sacred jewel. He _had _come through the well, hadn't he? He didn't look a day older than when they'd parted, and while she could easily believe that four years wouldn't have been enough time for him to age, at least noticeably, five centuries would be a different story, she was sure. He also probably wouldn't still be wearing his fire-rat kimono with Tetsusaiga on his hip if he'd had a few hundred years to get accustomed to the modern world.

"I am curious, though." Kagome spoke up then, scooting herself over to sit down right beside him, gently brushing back the raven locks of the little girl who quickly crawled into her mother's lap.

"I'm afraid you'll become hurt or angry if I tell you the story." he confessed quietly, leaning forward to gently peck a kiss upon his daughter's forehead.

Kagome was surprised by the unexpected admittance, not to mention the display of affection, and quickly realized that despite his physical appearance, Inuyasha had definitely matured over the last four years.

"I'm sure I can fill in most of the gaps without you needing to say anything." she spoke up then, wishing to go easy on him. "I knew what I was doing when I decided to give you two the jewel to restore Kikyou to life."

He sighed, feeling his stomach twist into knots as twin sets of chocolate eyes gazed up at him expectantly.

"She and I…it took a while, for me to get over you, and she knew…she knew how I felt about you, but of course you knew how I felt about her, too…" he began, seemingly talking in circles yet Kagome understood him perfectly. It had to have been so hard on him, loving them both.

"We've been together about three and a half years now, but it…it wasn't right. I wasn't really happy, at least not as happy as I should have been, and neither was she. I thought I would never see you again, I was just trying to live my life, but the fates had other ideas, it would seem."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, clarifying at his worried expression, "I don't mean during the last three and a half years of your relationship with her, you don't have to share that if you don't want to, but what happened just now, today, yesterday? What happened that led up to you showing up in my room?"

Taking a slow, calming breath, Inuyasha shared with Kagome how Kikyou had fallen for another, and how they had decided to go their separate ways. How he had been willing to give her up, for her own happiness, how the irony of the situation had _not_ been lost on him, and how she'd thrown him for a loop by confessing she had the ability, at least once, to open the well for him. He quickly explained why he hadn't returned to her before now, that even if he had known earlier that Kikyou possessed the ability to send him through, this was a one-way trip and if he went back to his time he would most likely never be able to return again; he had agreed with Kikyou's logic for withholding the knowledge of her ability to activate the well in that there had been no point in merely saying goodbye a second time. That was why he had told her mother that he was there to stay, because he was. The well wouldn't allow her to return to his time, because her mission in his world was over. Kagome had known that before and she'd been right. Kikyou had managed to force the well open long enough for him to get through this once, but she had done so under the pretence of him leaving the Feudal era forever. He had planned only on returning to his world because that would be a safer time for him than her future if she had moved on in her own personal life to the point where he wouldn't be welcome with her, even as a friend. Everyone back in the past had playfully told him that they hoped they never saw him again, because they knew that his continued absence in their world would mean that he had found at least some form of happiness with Kagome in her own.

While he hadn't even contemplated the possibility that Kagome had become pregnant, at least not for more than a few fleeting seconds at a time before the absurd notion had been swiftly buried away, Inuyasha absolutely refused to gamble on the presence of Izayoi somehow miraculously granting all three of them access back into his world. Besides, he had no intention of ripping his daughter away from her grandmother, great-grandfather and uncle. He knew how important family was. He'd even tracked down Sesshoumaru to say a swift goodbye before leaving his world, just to be polite, though the daiyoukai hadn't shown much interest in his half-brother's plans other than mild approval that he was at least no longer allowing himself to be house trained by the same miko who had betrayed him. Inuyasha wondered briefly if Sesshoumaru was still around himself somewhere, though shaking that thought free he knew he didn't really care what had become of the rest of the youkai of the world. He would gladly live in hiding with Kagome and his daughter for the rest of his life. He'd wear a hat; heck, he'd even wear a wig if the silver hair was too much. He'd wear different clothes, including _shoes_; he'd do whatever it took to become a part of Kagome's life, and he told her so in that moment. Ultimately, he knew that Kagome's world was definitely the safer of the two to raise their daughter in, seemingly human though she may be.

"Oh, just you wait until sunrise." Kagome replied with wink as Izayoi giggled.

"So tonight is just her human night, after all?"

"Every night is her human night. She loses her powers at sundown and gains them at dawn everyday."

"Huh…" he murmured, deciding it made sense that her youkai side would be weaker than his own since she was three-quarters human.

A huge, tongue-curling yawn from the girl in question quickly signaled the end to that night's discussion, though there wasn't really all that much more that Kagome needed to know. She didn't feel second best or cheated in any way. She knew Inuyasha's love for her was genuine; he'd carved it into her windowsill after their night together, after all. _She_ had been his first, at least in the physical sense, and she most certainly did _not _regret that decision, even though the last four years of her life had been difficult. Her life would have turned out so much differently if it weren't for Izayoi, and who knew where she might have been on this night as Inuyasha came back to her? He would have probably still done so, assuming his relationship with Kikyou had still gone along similar lines and the older miko had still eventually ended up falling for that other man. Inuyasha's love for Kagome wouldn't have faded any faster over time if they hadn't shared their night of intimacy, and he most certainly would have still taken Kikyou up on her offer of allowing him to return to Kagome's world, but then what he would have found was anyone's guess, the future-born-miko realized with a shudder. She was glad the kami had been on their side, arranging things to play out the way that they had.

Inuyasha had been forced to experience a taste of his own medicine, something she figured had probably done him some good, but ultimately nobody had lost; even Kikyou had been given a happy ending with whichever human villager had struck her fancy. Kagome couldn't believe that it had actually been her predecessor's suggestion that Inuyasha return to her, though, then again, she supposed that act did prove that at least some part of Kikyou had genuinely loved him, even if she hadn't been able to have a family with him. If they had had kids, though, then there was no way Inuyasha would have left _them_, not knowing he had already done so once before, so truly, everything really had worked out the way it was meant to.

Leaning Tetsusaiga against the wall, Inuyasha reached into his robes and pulled out a small leather pouch, telling Kagome that it contained some letters and well-wishes from the others. She took the satchel from him and placed it on top of her wooden chest, saying she'd look at them tomorrow. He also told her about Shippou's acorn and how he could use it to summon the runt, supposing he was still around somewhere, explaining why the kitsune hadn't already taken it upon himself to show himself, because he was waiting for Inuyasha to send the signal.

"I'd like that." she replied, doing her best to stifle her own yawn as she got Izayoi changed into some dry pajamas before crawling into bed with her daughter.

_Correction, __our__ daughter_… she thought with a smile, holing the blanket open in blatant invitation.

"Come on, Otou-san, it's time for bed."

Grinning, Inuyasha shed his fire-rat hakama and suikan, the outer layers having kept his kosode reasonably dry, which he left on for propriety's sake as he crawled into the large futon behind Kagome, relishing in the sensation of wrapping his arms around her smaller form.

How had he gotten so lucky?

~o~O~o~

A few minutes before dawn, Inuyasha was already awake, lying peacefully still while still holding the slumbering miko, who was holding their slumbering daughter. Their daughter. He had a daughter.

_I'm a father_… he thought in wonder.

He would do right by Kagome, in whatever way possible. He didn't know how, but he would find a way to help support his family. Surely there was some kind of work he could do in her world without the need for going to 'school' and while keeping his hanyou features hidden; some kind of manual labor where they didn't care if you could read or write. He would become a woodcutter, a stonecutter; hell he'd even dig in the iron mines. He knew her world was all about earning money, about doing work for other people who paid you to do that work, and then using that money to buy the things you needed, like food. It was different from the world he'd come from, but that didn't matter. Her world was his world, now.

As the sun breached the eastern horizon he felt it, the strong pulse of youki that signaled the end of Izayoi's time as a human. The girl in question immediately murmured something in her sleep and rolled over, though Inuyasha could sense that she was for the most part awake now. He supposed it made sense that experiencing it every single morning for her entire life had enabled her to get used to the sensation to the point where she wasn't bolting awake as if startled day after day. Sitting up quietly, he peered down to her still form, watching in wonder as her hair bled to silver and her ears morphed in shape and position, becoming smaller versions of his own canine ears that flicked toward the sound of his rapid heartbeat. Cracking her golden eyes open, Izayoi offered her father a tired smile before closing her eyes again, seemingly prepared to drift right back to sleep, though he couldn't miss the way her tiny nose started twitching faster and faster. Soon her eyes were open again, as she sat up as well, thoroughly taking in the scent that was her father, memorizing it for all time. Even if she hadn't known who he was while in her human form by recognizing his appearance from her mother's stories and sketches, she would have immediately known he was her sire in that moment by instinct alone. Holding his arms out in open invitation, Izayoi carefully crawled around her sleeping mother's form and snuggled herself into her father's embrace. Rolling over so as not to disturb Kagome, he lied back to back with the miko of his heart while cradling the miniature, female version of himself in his arms. She was perfect.

Kagome finally roused about a half hour later, her smile growing wider and wider as Inuyasha immediately started promising that he would do whatever it took, learn whatever was needed, to be able to support her and their child. Kagome informed him that they were all right in the financial department, that she had a job she loved down at the history museum, and that just being there, just coming back to her, was all she needed from him.

Breakfast was both a peaceful and hectic affair. Mrs. Higurashi had already told her son and father-in-law of Inuyasha's impromptu arrival the night before, so they were not startled by the sight of the adult inu-hanyou as he headed downstairs with Kagome, Izayoi hoisted up in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck, though that didn't mean they didn't have a thousand questions each. Watching the way father and daughter interacted throughout the morning meal, Kagome imagined those two would be inseparable for quite some time, which was just as well because they could bond while she went to work. Inuyasha was a little disappointed to learn that she had to go into work, but he wasn't about to ask her to call out for his sake, knowing that working a job was different and more important than studying lessons with a tutor. While she was gone, Mrs. Higurashi took the time to fill him in on some things he would need to know about their world. Nothing too over his head, like how a microwave worked, but just how Kagome's life had been for the last four years, the precautions they had to take because of Izayoi, and the precautions they would need to take with him, as well.

He learned that Kagome's closest friends knew the half-truth of Izayoi being a result of the two of them saying their farewells before he moved away, supposedly never to return, which meant that it would be easy enough for him to come back into the picture by miraculously having just decided to move back, surprised to find out he had a daughter waiting for him. If you left out all of the youkai and time travel stuff, then that _was_ basically the truth. He understood why the people Kagome worked with but weren't too close to her had been told a different story, of him having perished, to save her honor, and supposing he ever ended up meeting any of them, which he doubted he would anyway, he could easily pretend to be a new man in her life to save her image for honor's sake where she worked.

That afternoon, a couple hours before Kagome was due back from work, he planted Shippou's acorn. The kitsune arrived later that evening and was quickly invited to stay for dinner. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were enthralled to learn what had happened to most of the youkai of the world over the last five centuries. The beastly, brainless monsters had died out, some hunted to extinction, others just fading away until there were none left. The only youkai that were still around were the ones who could pull off pretending to be human, or some other animal, and for the most part they lived as far away from the big cities as possible. Most kitsune stayed in their fox form in that day and age, blending in with their mortal counterpart, he told them, apologizing to Kagome for not coming to her sooner. He would have, had he known about Izayoi, to assure Kagome of Inuyasha's eventual return to her, but he hadn't wanted to risk complicating matters should he have guessed the year wrong and her past-self had managed to sense his youki, believing him after her jewel shards. Kagome easily forgave the boy, who was truly no longer a boy but a very powerful, four-tailed kitsune. He had done what Inuyasha had told him he would have to do prior to the final battle with Naraku, should none of them have survived; he'd become a daiyoukai.

Speaking of daiyoukai, Shippou said that the last he'd heard of Sesshoumaru, the second Inu no Taisho was still out there, somewhere, but that he was so well hidden they probably had no chance of ever finding him. If it struck Sesshoumaru's fancy, then he would eventually seek _them _out. Shippou also said that the shrine was the best place for them to live because nobody would ever think to look for a family of hanyou on holy ground, stating that he could feel the spiritual presence of the place, thanks to the ancient power of the Goshinboku that watched over them all, though the power was benevolent and seemed to pose no threat to youkai. Or at least, not to any youkai who were dear to Kagome's heart.

Taking his leave with the promise that he would keep in touch, Shippou told Kagome to read the letters Inuyasha had brought her from the others, first, and then he would fill them both in on the rest of Miroku and Sango's lives afterwards. As days turned into weeks, Inuyasha felt fortunate that his daughter was still so young, because not only had he not missed out on much of her life, since Izayoi was still new to the world and just barely in the process of learning everything, that meant that he could now share in his daughter's lessons and learn everything right along with her. It was a little harder for him to grasp some things, since a child's mind picked up new concepts so much easier, but Inuyasha quickly decided that he didn't need to know _how _some things worked, like the TV, just so long as he knew how to work them.

It didn't take long for Jii-chan to start speaking of he and Kagome becoming properly wed, an idea that greatly appealed to the hanyou. Even though he and Kikyou hadn't had any sort of formal wedding ceremony, he did know _of _formal weddings, since they already existed in his time for the higher class, and he easily agreed to participate in such a custom with Kagome since in her time, it was apparently what was done no matter what station you were at in life. It was a private ceremony; the only people who were invited were Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo, to avoid any complications with having to juggle two different stories. Everyone present knew he was Izayoi's real father, and he took their tongue lashings like a man. When it was finally his turn to speak, he told them only that he had thought he was doing the right thing by leaving Kagome, that he was no good for her, but that he just couldn't help himself because he loved her too damn much so he'd eventually decided to come back, and how he never _ever _would have abandoned her in the first place if he'd known they had a child together. While it was clear her friends were still angry with him for ever having left in the first place, they did express their relief that he had returned and planned on doing right by Kagome, an intention which was obvious since he had just married the girl.

In honor of their wedding night, and knowing that the couple had been sleeping together with Izayoi as Kagome herself had been doing for the last four years, something Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't argue with her daughter about since it was the custom of Inuyasha's time period, she decided to treat her daughter and new son-in-law to a weekend in a hotel room. Izayoi didn't really understand why mommy and daddy wanting to spend a couple of nights by themselves without her, but she did eventually calm down when her grandmother explained merely how some things were for adults, reminding Izayoi of how she knew that some TV shows were adult TV shows, or how some conversations were adult conversations, and how her parents wanted to have an adult conversation because they had so much they needed to tell each other, and that it had nothing to do with her personally.

Thanking her mother, Kagome _really _enjoyed getting 'reacquainted' with Inuyasha. Not that she wouldn't love to have a second child, though she wasn't ready to just _yet_, she introduced Inuyasha to the concept of condoms, something he found more pleasurable than he'd believed he would. Perhaps it was the way Kagome writhed beneath him, crying out his name in her passion that had him dismissing whatever minor sensitivity was lost through the latex. The story told to Izayoi about them having an adult 'conversation' wasn't a lie, though, as they spent nearly as much time talking as they did making love. Inuyasha felt he had to confess some things about his relationship with Kikyou, for fear of the guilt eating away at him were it like he was keeping a secret, and Kagome assured him over and over that she forgave him. Yes it stung, she wouldn't lie to him, the whole thing had started because of Kikyou's insistence on dragging him into Hell, after all, so that was cause for some mild resentment right there, that the miko had put her in such a position with her refusal to let Inuyasha go, but her forgiveness was genuine and he finally learned to stop beating himself up over it. What was done was done, and ultimately, they had each been granted their happily ever after.

Kagome told Inuyasha how she was grateful he had come back to them for another reason, too, because she had feared what would become of Izayoi decades from now, after her passing. She was only mortal, after all, and she had no idea what her daughter's lifespan was, if she would suddenly stop aging at a human rate after passing through adolescence, as was the case with hanyou. While Kagome had known that she would at least get to be there for her daughter's entire childhood, as so far Izayoi seemed to be growing up at a steady, human pace, she had felt sad knowing that her baby girl would possibly spend the last several _centuries _of her life all alone, just like Inuyasha had been alone after his own mother's passing. It was then that the hanyou surprised Kagome by revealing the power of the soul-bond, something he hadn't wanted to do with Kikyou and had never told the other miko about for multiple reasons. Kagome was ecstatic to learn that such a spell even existed and readily agreed to perform it. She saw no point in waiting, especially since she wasn't getting any younger, so Inuyasha performed the spell right then and there, in the privacy of their hotel room. Prior to leaving his world, he had also sought out Myouga and made sure he'd learned every detail of the spell the flea-youkai had previously only mentioned in part, not wanting to risk getting anything wrong on the off-chance that Kagome actually would want to perform such a bonding with him. He had no idea if his old retainer was still around somewhere hidden in Kagome's time, but if he was and he ever saw the flea again, Inuyasha knew he owed him his thanks.

~o~O~o~

As months turned into years, Inuyasha proved to make himself useful in Kagome's world, after all, though to say he was a homebody would be an extreme understatement. Even though he had absolutely _no _idea what the Internet really was, or how a computer really worked, he learned how to go through the motions of taking pictures and uploading images onto a website. He fumbled through learning Romaji writing and English, something Izayoi helped him with as the child had picked up reading and writing much faster than he had, and so with his daughter's help a little bit here and there Inuyasha was able to contribute to the family income by producing and selling statuary that was for sale on the shrine's sparkly new website, something it had taken a great deal of convincing on Mrs. Higurashi's part to get Jii-chan to allow, since he didn't deem such a thing 'traditional'. But if there was one thing Inuyasha was good at, it was working with his hands, and so he carved small wooden statues and figures, kami and tanuki, and various other things related to the shrine that could be sold at 100% profit since their cost was zero. He went on occasional runs, promising to stay hidden from sight, since he couldn't just sit around doing _nothing _day in and day out, and so the wood he gathered for his carvings came from the wild. He was also dabbling in stone carving, and Kagome was coming up with a line of necklace pendants that were easy for him to make a lot of in short order. It sure beat selling fake Shikon no Tama charms out in their shop on the shrine grounds.

They lived happily at her family shrine for several years, allowing Izayoi to grow up with her entire family, but knowing that they couldn't stick around forever and wanting to leave before people started to notice how neither Kagome nor Inuyasha seemed to age, they moved away to a more rural location after Izayoi was finished with her schooling. They kept the online store going, Kagome transferring most of the money into her mother's account after taking only what they needed to support themselves, though her family's expenses at the shrine had decreased dramatically once they were no longer feeding the appetites of two hungry hanyou. Souta had also started helping out once he'd gotten old enough to get a job, so Kagome had confidence that her family was doing well. Not that they had lost touch, since they spoke via cell phone all the time. The fortunate thing about living in the 21st century meant that even if you were out in the boonies in the absolute middle of nowhere you were still just a 'send button' away from the rest of the world, provided you had satellite service, which they did. Shippou came by to visit often, and to Kagome, in their little cabin out near a stream on the edge of a quiet fishing village, it was almost like they were back in the Sengoku jidai. Life was good.

~ The End ~

(until further notice)


End file.
